


Mark of a Dragon- A New Dragon Slayer is Born

by Petri808



Series: Mark of a Dragon [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dragon Force - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fighting, Jealousy, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Mating, Mating Bond, New Dragon Slayer, New Spells, Shocking Revelations, Training, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Lucy is just a normal mage of Fairytail, or is she?  Soon her true past is revealed and her future will be a new adventure.  But an unexpected part of her past may soon come to haunt her.  Will she figure out the truth before its too late?





	

Flashback.

 

It was a month or so after the Tenrou Island incident when Lucy and Levy were at her families (Heartfillia’s) old estate. She knew there were a lot of books there and wanted to go through them before anything happened.  So she asked Levy to help her.

“Wow Levy, look at some of these books, there’s stuff on ancient magic, even a history of Ishgar!”

“Ishgar, isn’t that what the world was known as hundreds of years ago?”

“No it was like a country 400 years ago. I think.”  Opening the book Lucy is dismayed that it’s in a language she cannot read.  “I don’t recognize this language, do you Levy?” handing Levy the book

“It’s Philoppean; it hasn’t been spoken for at least a couple hundred years. But I think I can figure it out.” 

“You should take it home and read it; if it’s 400 years old it may have information about Zeref and the dragons and stuff.”

After the two girls finish their tasks they head back to Magnolia.

 

Back in her apartment at Fairyhills, Levy takes out the book and starts to read it. Looking through the Table of Contents she sees a chapter titled, “Anna & Aconologia” and flips to that section.  She skims through the chapter. 

_‘Sometime around year X390 there lived a powerful Celestial Spirit Wizard named Anna who fell in love with a then man named Aconologia…… Anna was not just powerful but beautiful with long blonde hair, big brown eyes, long legs, and a well-endowed chest…… This man loved her, but he was too consumed with hatred of the other humans around him………. Wars were starting to spring up all over the world, a battle between the humans and dragons.   Some of the dragons sided with the humans while others merely saw them as prey…..  Aconologia seized the opportunity to gain power and was able to convince a Dragon to teach him Slayer magic.  But the more power he gained the more he wanted, and the more hatred built inside of him.  He even began to bathe in the blood of the dragons he killed…  During this time Anna tried to convince him to stop but nothing she said could change his mind… Realizing she was now pregnant and fearing for her unborn child’s safety she went into hiding from Aconologia…..…  During her hiding, she delivered a healthy baby girl whom she named Ryuu Tamashii (Dragon Soul) ……………... At some point she met a black mage named Zeref who told her of a plan to stop Aconologia.  With her Celestial Magic and the use of a time gate, they could send 5 Dragon Slayer children along with their Dragon parents to a time 400 years in the future when etho-nano would be much stronger.  The hope was that they would be get strong enough to defeat him….  She agreed under one condition, that a 6 th child, her now 6 year old daughter would be sent with them.  He agreed……  Careful calculations were made before the plan could be put into fruition…  They had to be certain that when the children arrived there would be someone to open the time gate for them so with Zeref being immortal he would be the one to make contact with a Celestial Spirit Wizard at that time in the future to ensure the opening…  Anna suggested that a descendant of hers would be the obvious choice….  Shortly before the children were sent, Anna prepared her daughter.  She wrote a note for her descendant explaining everything from who the child’s father was to the powers that may lay dormant inside her.  She begs that this person to please care for Ryuu like their own daughter but to never tell Ryuu her real name nor where she actually came from.  She feared that if anyone found out her past they would try to hurt her…….  Finally, it came time to send the children and Ryuu to the future.  For the journey, Ryuu was entrusted to the Flame dragon and his son as the two children had become quite close……..’_

Levy puts the book down a moment. _‘If I am reading this correctly, there is a 6 th dragon slayer that we haven’t seen yet!  This is big news! I’ve got to share this with Lucy.’_  

Gathering the book, she heads to Lucy’s apartment. It’s getting late but when she arrives she sees the light is still on.  Running to the door she knocks, “Lucy, it’s me Levy.”

Opening the door, “Hi Levy, what are you doing here so late?”

“I’ve been reading the book we found and I just had to share what I’ve learned with you!”

They sit on Lucy’s couch and Levy begins to retell what she has read so far. Once she got to the point of the children being sent she stops.  Lucy who had been quiet the whole time just stared in shock.  “Lucy a-are you okay? You look like your about to have a heart attack.”

“We can’t tell anyone about this book Levy!”

“But why? We need to tell Mast..”

“Levy, The woman you described, it sounds like you just described me! Anna was my ancestor!”

Cupping her hand over her mouth, Levy is shocked, stammering she replies, “You’re right, I didn’t even realize. Wait!  That might mean she’s not your ancestor, but mother!   You might be the daughter of Anna & Acocologia!  Oh my Lu-chan I think that 6th child is you!  That means you’re real name is Ryuu and you are a 6th dragon slayer!  But not like the others who were taught Dragon Slayer magic, you were born one.”

“Levy give me the book, I’m going to hide it for now, we never saw it, we never had this discussion. Please Levy promise me you’ll never speak of this to anyone!”

“But.” She stammers

“Levy Promise me!”

“Okay Lu, I promise.”

“This is just too much to take in right now. I mean I’ve never shown any signs that I might be a dragon slayer.  Maybe I didn’t inherit his magic.  I-I need to sleep on this.” Stutters Lucy.

“Oh okay Lucy, I’ll see you tomorrow at the guild okay. Try not to worry, everything’s gonna be fine.” She smiles.  She hugs Lucy and then heads back to her own apartment. 

Lying in bed that night, Lucy can’t seem to fall asleep. _‘Could I really be Ryuu, that would make me 400 years old. Wait so Layla and Jude aren’t my real parents but that also means Aconologia is my (gulp) real father! No that can’t be right! This is just crazy! Absolutely nuts!’_ _Sigh_ _‘The flame dragon and his son….. that couldn’t be?’_ As she finally drifts off to a restless sleep.

 

Flash forward a couple more years.

 

They had just barely survived the Zeref incident. Natsu as E.N.D had been revealed, his transformation was triggered when Zeref almost killed Lucy right before his eyes.  It was a miracle that Wendy, Porlyusica, Brandish, and Juvia were even able to save her life.  Zeref was defeated by Natsu in the end.  But what came out of it all, was they both realized how much they actually loved each other.  Since then they had become even more inseparable.  

 

It was turning into a beautiful spring day. White wispy clouds floated lazily through the blue sky; the flowers are in full bloom creating fields of bright colors.  Things at the guild and in Magnolia were finally getting back to some normalcy.  Back at Lucy’s apartment the sunlight was streaming in through the window onto the bed where the two loves were still asleep in each others arms.

One of them begins to stir. “Mmm, Lucy, stop moving.” Natsu mumbled tightening his grip around her waist. “I don’t want to get up yet..” he snores lightly once more.

Turning around in his arms, Lucy opens her eyes to look at him. She stares at the serene look on his face and smiles kissing his nose once, twice, a third time.  He wrinkles his nose on the third one, “Please baby, just a little longer…” snoring again.  She smiles and kisses his forehead before slowly lifting his arms from her waist so that she can wiggle out of his embrace.

Standing up she stretches her arms above her head. The plain oversized t-shirt she wore lifted to reveal just the white lacy panties she had on.  “Nice view!”  Startled she turns around to see Natsu with his head propped up on his arm staring at her, a huge grin stretching from ear to ear.

“Natsu!” she blushes, “how long were you watching me?”

“Just long enough to see something sexy..” he smirks.

“Why you…” _Ehhh_ she lets out as Natsu grabs her around the waist and pulls her back under the covers with him.

“And where do you think you were going, beautiful?” kissing her lips softly. He strokes her hair and stares into her big brown eyes. 

“Hmm,” she purrs, “I was going to go make breakfast.”

“Ooh breakfast!” he perks up, “you sure know how to turn me on!”

Laughing, “You are so easy to please.” As she kisses him back.

Natsu lets her go and she gets back out of bed walking towards the kitchen. Soon the smells of eggs, bacon, and pancakes fill the apartment drawing Natsu out of the room.  Sneaking up behind her he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her right shoulder.  “Smells yummy Luce.”  Sniffing, “You smell good too.” He nuzzles his face in her hair and nibbles her ear making her giggle.

After breakfast, they cuddle on the couch. “Natsu, you feel warmer than usual.”

“Really? I haven’t noticed.”

Shrugging, “Hmm, maybe it’s just going to be a warmer day.”

 

That afternoon they head to the guild to hang out with friends. On the way there, they pass by a group of guys.  Natsu notices one of them staring at Lucy as they get close.  When the man whistles he stops and starts snapping at the man to stop looking at his girl.  Lucy can feel intense heat coming off of Natsu.  Worried that he was about to attack the man, she grabs his arm and starts dragging him away.  “What is wrong with you?!  You were about to kill someone just for whistling at me.”

“I-I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry Luce.” He runs his hand through his hair.

“It’s okay,” she kisses his cheek, “come on let’s get to Fairytail.”

At the guild, Lucy goes and sits with Levy, they start talking about a new book she found. Natsu goes over to Gray and Gajeel where a conversation quickly turns into a fight.  “Look at them; do you think they’ll ever change?” Sighs, Lucy.

“Nope, but that’s why we love them,” replied Levy as they just sat back and watched their guys rolling around on the ground. They laughed as Erza walked up, “Oh they’re gonna get it now!” the girls chimed at the same time as they see the red head start punching and pulling the guys apart.

Now pouting the guys join the girls at the table, Juvia also joins them completing the couples. They order dinner and make small talk, should we take a job, how’s everyone’s relationships going, etc.  When out of nowhere, Natsu starts glaring at Warren.  Lucy, seeing Natsu’s face change thinks, _‘oh no not again.’_ Natsu starts to stand up, she grabs his arm, “Where are you going?”

“He’s staring at you!”

“Who is?”

“Warren!” “Hey Warren you better stop staring at Lucy!” he growls

Tugging on his arm, “Natsu come on, let’s go! Natsu now!”  Natsu snaps out of it.

“I’m sorry, I-I don’t know. Yeah let’s go home.”  

“Sorry guys, sorry Warren, good night everyone.” Lucy hurriedly pulls Natsu out the door.

 

On the way to the apartment, Natsu and Lucy walk hand in hand. “What is happening with you, you’re acting so jealous today?”

“I don’t know; I just reacted almost out of instinct.”

She squeezes his hand, “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

The night air being chilly with the cloudless sky, Lucy shivers a little. Natsu puts his arm around her shoulders to warm her, “Better?” he asks

“Much!” she smiles at him. “Actually, I swear you are even warmer than before.”

“I don’t know, I feel normal.” He hunches his shoulders. So Lucy puts it in the back of her mind again. 

 

Home in their apartment, after taking showers they head to bed. Natsu cuddles up to Lucy, kissing her goodnight before falling asleep.  Lucy lies awake for a little longer just thinking about how their lives have turned out.  Smiling to herself her eyes slowly close. 

 _‘Why is it getting so hot in here?’_ Lucy wakes uncomfortable.  She realizes Natsu is groaning in his sleep.  His body temperature is rising and he’s restless.  “Natsu? Natsu!? Wake Up!” She pushes on him worried he was going to set the bed on fire.

Natsu bolts up in bed. “Huh?”   “Lucy, what’s wrong?”  He rubs his eyes.

“You were moaning in your sleep, you were really restless, and your body temperature was rising a lot. Either you were having some kind of erotic dream or something is happening.” 

Blushing he runs his hand through his hair and stammers, “I think it was the first option.”

“Oi; it better have been about me!” she punches his arm.

“Oww! Yes as a matter of fact it was!” he shouts back.  Now Lucy is blushing.  “Why do you want to make the dream come true?” he coos to her

“Soon, Natsu…” “Let’s just get some sleep okay.”

Pouting he mutters, “Alright.”

They lay back down, this time he’s on his back and she cuddles up to him resting her head on his chest as they both fall into a peaceful sleep.

 

The next morning Lucy awakes, she sees Natsu looking peaceful so she quietly gets off the bed and gets ready for the day. While in the shower she hears the bathroom door open.  “Natsu, is that you?”  With no response, the curtain opens.  Standing before her is a naked boy with a large erection.  Turning bright red, “Natsu, what are you doing!?” she stammers 

Still no response, but he grins and steps in closing the curtain behind him. He grabs her gently by the waist pulling her body to his.  Whispering, “Lucy…” as he starts to kiss her neck, her hands enfold him; she runs her nails along his back making him moan as she digs a little deeper. 

“What’s gotten into you Natsu?” she purrs

“Don’t know, just woke up and this is all I could think of.” He whispers in between the kisses. Suddenly he lifts her up and puts her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist, his hands move to the curve of her bottom.  He sucks on her nipples, nibbling them; her back arches a little as she groans in ecstasy. 

“Natsu?” she whispers. “Natsu, your body is on fire.” “It’s so hot in here.”  “Natsu please stop…”

“Stop?” He murmurs without ceasing his fondling of her. “You really want me to?”

“Yes, a-and no.” She groans again as he bites her ear. “Are you in heat?” she utters. “Natsu, wait that makes sense, the jealously, the rise in body temp, the lust, that’s gotta be it.” 

“Heat?” he stops groping her, with eyebrow raised, “What does that mean?”

“You didn’t know? Dragons and Dragon Slayers go into heat when they’ve chosen their life mate.  I had a feeling this would happen, just didn’t expect it to come on so suddenly.”

Grinning, “So what if I’m in heat, I Want to be with you forever. Does it matter to you?” he asks staring into her eyes.

“I…. No it doesn’t I guess because I want to be with you forever too.”

“Good.” He replies and goes back to sucking on her neck.

“Wait, I don’t want to stay in here, I’ll start getting wrinkly.” She pouts

Laughing at her pouting, he yanks the curtain back still carrying her. Before leaving the bathroom he grabs a towel.  Letting her down next to the bed; she dries herself and then him.  “Now where were we?” She purrs.

“Oh, Lucy!” He picks her up and throws her on the bed.

“Be gentle, it’s my first time.” She coos

“As is mine.”

Laying on top of her, she can feel his member rubbing against her legs. He kisses her neck and squeezes her breasts.  Moving his hands over her body, down between her thighs, he gently parts them.  Suddenly he stops, “Wait!” he’s breathing heavily, “there’s something I remembered Igneel telling me.”

“Now wait!”

“Shh, it’s important.   He said during our first union, I’m supposed to mark my mate.”

“Mark how?”

“With a bite, at the time of climax; doesn’t matter where, just somewhere on the body. Are you really okay with this?” he stutters.  “It’ll hurt a little.”

“Yes, if it means sealing our bond. How about my right ear since that’s the one you like to nibble anyways.”

Smiling down at her, “ok.”      

He starts to kiss her lips again, she parts them offering her tongue into his mouth intensifying the kiss. He slowly moves his kisses down to her neck leaving little love marks along the way, down to her breasts, her stomach, her thighs; all the while his hands roam her body, drawing out a road map to her nether region.  Her hands caress his neck and back.  She gently pulls on his hair when his kisses get rough.  His tongue finds her button as he flicks it sending chills down her spine.  She groans out as she arches her back, his fingers tickle her opening sending intense shudders throughout her body.  Moist and ready he moves back up kissing her mouth again, his hands guiding her legs as he enters her.  “Oh my God!” she screams in pain and passion.  “Natsu!”

“Call my name baby!” he whispers as he slides in and out of her.

“Natsu!” she cries out again. Digging her nails deep into his back he groans, she scrapes them up and down his back drawing some blood.  She squeezes his bottom as he goes all the way in.

“Harder!” she tells him. He happily obliges. 

After some time he starts to slows down, “Why are you stopping,” she whimpers

“I-I don’t want to cum yet.” He says breathing heavily

Leaning forward she kisses his lips hard and whispers, “too bad,” flipping him over onto his back.

“Woah! Lucy, what the.” Now she’s on top straddling him.  Guiding his head back in she places her hands on his chest, arches her back and starts to gyrate her hips.  “I like this view.” He grins at her before groaning again.  “Oh baby….”  

Rocking her hips she controls the depth of his penetration. Slow and smooth she slides his shaft almost to the tip before pushing him deeper again.  “Lucy, you feel sooo good!” he cries out.  His hands hold onto her waist as she starts to rock faster.  “Slow down, you’re going to make me cum already..” he whines in pleasure.  The feelings so overwhelming that he can do nothing but succumb to her.  “Lucy, Lucy, I, I’m going to..” He sits up grabbing onto her neck.

Without stopping her hips, she moves her head to the side of his putting him in clear and easy access to her right ear. Holding his head in place she whispers, “make me yours my love.”

“Luucccy! he screams out as he bites down hard on the top of her ear.  She can feel his warm fluids shooting up into her.  She digs her nails into his back and pulls on his hair as the pain of the bite hits her.  Finally releasing her from his bite he slouches forward, his weight forcing them both to fall back.  Breathing heavily, they both just lie there for a moment.  “I Love You Lucy..”

“I Love you Too Natsu,” as she plays with his hair.

 

With no warning Lucy begins to gasp as a bright white aura envelops her, her body stiffens, her back arches, her eyes start turning a shade of red. Natsu quickly scrambles off of her. “L-Lucy whats happening!” 

“I, I don’t know…” she stammers. “But I can’t move my body!”  

“Oh my God, did I hurt you?!”

“No, there’s no pain,” she whispers calmly. “I feel…” she utters as her body begins to relax again, the aura starting to fade. 

His anxiety levels rising, Natsu can feel her body temperature going up. He senses magical energy, different energy coming from her now; even her smell is changing.  “Lucy, somethings happening to you!”  Finally the aura centers to her chest over heart.  They both stare down and see something starting to appear.

“It looks like a dragon shape” she weakly responds as she sits up.

“But why?! Igneel only told me of the bite, he never said anything about a tattoo.  And that’s not all, Lucy your eyes have turned reddish, you even smell different; actually you smell like me!”

“You? You mean I’m giving off your pheromones?”

“What is pheromones?”

“Ugh, It’s like your own unique scent.”

“I don’t really understand but okay.”

Lucy gets off the bed and stretches, “I do feel warmer. Actually I feel like I’m on fire right now but it doesn’t hurt.”

“Fire?” Natsu looks at her quizzically

She moves towards a mirror to examine herself. Feeling excited and giddy all of a sudden she poses in front of it.  “What are you doing?  You’re acting weird Lucy.”

“I feel different. I can feel a different magic wanting to come out of me.”  She extends her arm out and thinks _‘fire!’_  A flame appears from her hand.

“Hey that’s my magic!” Natsu calls to her. Getting off the bed he walks over, “How’d you do that?” He asks excitedly.

“I’m not really sure.” She responds. “But, oh no I think…” she mumbles as she runs to her desk.  Pulling open a drawer she takes out a book. 

“What’s that?” Natsu asks her

“Let’s just get cleaned up and then I’ll explain.”

 

After taking a shower and changing into some clothes they sit down on the couch. Lucy has the book in her lap.

“Hey your eyes are back to normal again!” Natsu points out 

“That’s the least of my worries.” She smiles back

“Hmm, Where do I start? Levy and I found this book at my parent’s house shortly after we returned from Tenrou Island” She opens the book to the Anna chapter and begins to read to him.  The more she talks the wider his eyes get, his smile turning more into a grin as she nears the end.  “So that’s the story, it sounds like… well today confirms it in my mind, it’s all true.” She tries to smile but she’s still unsure of how she should feel about all of this so she just looks down instead, her eyes starting water.  “Natsu I’ll understand if you feel weird about all of this or if you even want to leave..”

Cutting her off, Natsu grabs one of her hands and lifts her chin with his other. “Lucy, I’ll never leave you.  I don’t care what that book says, I fell in love with the girl I’ve known for the past 10 years.”

“Oh Natsu!” her tears drying he wipes the last of it from her cheek.

“Should I start calling you Ryuu?”

Sniffling, she punches his arm, “No stupid, call me Lucy.”

Grinning at her, “So you are a 6th dragon slayer! This is pretty cool.  But I wonder why you gained the same magic as me?”

“I have no idea.”

“And the part about Anna entrusting you to the ‘flame dragon and his son’; that’s me isn’t it?!!” even more excited.

She smiles at him, “I believe it is.”

He pulls her close to him kissing her softly. Whispering in her ear, “400 years and we still managed to find each other again.  I guess we were really meant to be huh?” 

She grins and hugs him tight, “I think so.” She whispers back

“So now what?”

“The only other person who knows about this is Levy so I wanna go talk to her first.”

 

Heading to the guild hall they arrive but don’t see her.  Seeing Gajeel instead Lucy asks him, “Have you seen Levy?”

“Yeah she’s down in the library.” 

“K, thanks!” Lucy smiles, turning to walk away Gajeel grabs her arm. “Don’t touch my woman!” Natsu growls at him protectively.

He gets close to Lucy sniffing; Natsu is ready to snap when, “Oi why do you smell like pyro?”

“Oh um, well it’s…” Lucy begins to stammer

“She’s my mate!” Natsu replies grinning ear to ear.

“Natsu!” she yells at him

“What he was bound to figure it out!”

“Gehe, so he marked you huh? Must be why you smell like him.”

“Yeah that must be, come on Natsu.” As she drags him away towards the Library; Gajeel just standing there with his eyebrows raised.

Walking down the stairs, “Levy?” Lucy calls out

“Lu-chan, I’m down here.”

Turning a couple more corners they find her pulling down a book from the shelf. “Hey guys what’s up?”

“Levy I, we need to talk to you in private,” Lucy whispers to her. “Maybe, yeah your apartment might be better.”

“Um, ok sure, let me just put this book back.”

 

On the way to Fairy Hills, the trio walk silently. Levy, unable to hold back any longer finally breaks it, “Lucy is there something wrong?” 

“No, I don’t think it’s bad.” She replies

“You’re not pregnant are you!” Levy squeals

“No! It’s not that! It’s um about that book we found.”

“Book?”

“Remember the one about Ishgar…”

“Um… Oh right! I forgot all about that book”

“Yeah, that book.”

 

Now in Levy’s apartment Lucy and Natsu sit on the couch while Levy sits in a chair in front of them. “The reason I asked to talk to you is because you’re the only other person that knows about this.” Lucy begins

“What about him?” Levy points to Natsu

“He knows, and I’ll explain how, but um oh boy…” Lucy murmurs

Levy sitting all wide eyed now listens as Lucy explains Natsu going into heat, then the mating (without details), the marking, the bright light and the tattoo, her being able to summon the fire; then she leads into telling Natsu about the book and Ryuu. “So that’s the gist of it.”  Lucy exhales

With his hands on his head, “Frankly I don’t feel bothered by any of this, so my girlfriend is 400 years old just like me, in fact maybe she was my girlfriend back then too! Since it said he were close.” He exclaims, “and she’s a dragon slayer just like me, that’s even cooler!  So what’s the big deal?”  He grins

A little shocked, Levy opens her mouth to respond but draws a blank. Silence grips the group again as she ponders what to say.

“Well… Natsu I don’t think it’s a bad thing that Lucy is a 6th dragon slayer.  And since Aconologia was defeated he’s no longer a threat to her….  Aconologia was no ordinary dragon slayer though.  You guys have the abilities of the dragon that taught you, like you use flame because that was what Igneel was.  But his bathing in multiple different dragon bloods had given him the abilities of many different dragons.  So why is it that Lucy only shows the flame type?”

“Maybe because my mate is a fire dragon slayer?” questions Lucy as she looks at Natsu.

“That’s possible, but I have a feeling that’s not it.” Responds Levy, “It’s also possible that you might be able to absorb and use others as well.”  Her eyebrows raise, “You guys wait here!  I’ll be right back” as she runs out of her apartment.

“Where’s she going?” asks Natsu

“I don’t know.”

 

A few minutes later Levy returns dragging Wendy with her. “Luckily Wendy was home, I’ve kinda explained the situation to her on our way here.”

“Levy, it was just supposed to be just us three,” shrieks Lucy

“Lu, Wendy’s okay. Now I wanna test something and for that I needed another dragon slayer so bear with it.”

“Fine!” Lucy mumbles

“Ok, now I want you to take Wendy’s hands and think really hard. Try to picture Wendy’s magic, think about using her magic.”

Holding Wendy’s hands Lucy tries to focus on the Sky dragon magic. “Concentrate.”  Levy tells her

“I’m trying, hold on!” Lucy grumbles. Concentrating on _‘Wind!’_

After a couple of minutes Lucy’s tattoo begins to glow again then fade, her eyes turn a light shade of blue. Releasing her hands,” Wendy are you okay, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No I feel fine. Lucy your eyes are blue!”

“Well let’s see if it worked, I guess I should test it; But maybe not in here.”

“Why not here?” responds Levy

“It’s wind magic,” quips Lucy

“Right, let’s go outside.” So the group of four goes to the back of the apartment complex.

 

“You guys stand back; I don’t know what’s going to happen.” As the group stands against the building Lucy begins to concentrate. _‘Wind’_ she tells herself and slowly the air around her begins to swirl.  Sending out a blast of directed wind gusts, the group stare in awe as the trees in front of Lucy begin to sway violently, the leaves striping away until only the branches were left bare.

“Wow!” they all scream as they run back to her.

“My girlfriend is amazing!” Shouts Natsu fist pumping the air.

“Okay, okay guys let’s not get all crazy just yet,” remarks Lucy her eyes returning to their normal brown, “I still don’t want..”

“Oi, what are you guys doing back here?”

“Gajeel!” Levy shouts as she runs to him, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see my girlfriend,” he replies as he picks her up and kisses her. “But as I walked up I saw trees blowing like crazy, came to see what was going on, and come to find out it was bunny girl making it happen.  How’s that possible?”

Lucy looks at Levy who looks at Wendy, the three girls unsure how to respond. “Its cause my girlfriend is a dragon slayer!”   They all turn to see Natsu grinning. 

“NATSU!” they all scream at the same time

“What!” He grumbles. “I can’t help it, I’m excited!”

“Dragon slayer?” Gajeel raises an eyebrow as he puts Levy back down

“We can explain,” Levy assures Gajeel, “Come on lets go inside.”

Back inside Levy’s apartment, Lucy starts the explanation from Natsu going into heat, then the mating (without details), the marking, the bright light and the tattoo, her being able to summon the fire; then she leads into telling Natsu about the book, 400 years ago, her parents, and who Ryuu is. Levy then takes over and explains about Aconologia’s magic, Lucy taking on the magic ability of Wendy adding, “Gajeel it’s possible she’d be able to do the same with your magic and any other dragon slayers.”  

Once the two girls finish the story, Gajeel who sat quietly through the whole thing now responds. “Gehe, try mine!”

“I don’t want her holding your hands!” growls Natsu

“Hush Natsu” Lucy scolds him. He crosses his arms and looks away

“Okay, give me your hands then.” As she holds Gajeels hands and concentrates, _‘Iron!’_ After a couple of minutes Lucy’s eyes turn gray and the tattoo begins to glow again then fade.  She releases his hands and starts to turn her arm into a metal blade.

“Cool! Gehe.”

Speaking up after processing the situation, “I think we should tell Master about this.” Wendy suggests.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea now that we have a little more understanding of it all.” States Lucy, “But I want to wait till tomorrow, I’m tired and I’d like to go home for now.”

“Alright Lu-chan, let’s agree to meet at the guild for lunch, say 1pm”

“Okay.” Hugging Levy and Wendy, “See you guys then.” Wendy, Natsu and Lucy leave Gajeel and Levy for the evening, Wendy returning to her apartment while Natsu and Lucy decide to take a stroll through the park.

 

Holding hands, the young couple walks silently through the park on their way to their apartment. As they reach a bench Lucy moves to sit down, Natsu follows her lead. 

Speaking softly, “I didn’t mention this to the others, but there’s more.” Lucy tells Nats

“Hmm?”

“Oh nothing big, maybe you can help me to understand this cause I think it has to do with being a dragon slayer. I can feel my senses heightening.   Maybe not as much as yours but, when I look around me colors are brighter and clearer, the birds are louder, even my skin feels like it vibrates when someone touches me.”

“That’s part of being a Dragon Slayer. You may be still gaining these senses but I have a feeling your powers will eventually exceed mine.”

“You think so?”

“I know so!” he smiles.

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately, she responds by deepening the kiss. Her eyes start to turn red again and her body heat rises.  After releasing from the kiss she blows out a wispy white steam trail and giggles.  “That was cool.” She smirked. He smiled back tightening his grip on her.  “You also taste a little like burnt chicken.”  She adds, her eyes returning to normal. 

Natsu starts Laughing, “That was probably last night’s dinner, remember we had baked chicken.” Lucy chuckles too.  “I Love You Lucy.” 

“I Love you Too Natsu!” She kisses him again. “Let’s head home, I’ll make you dinner.”

“Yay!” Natsu squeals pumping his fists.

 

The next day Lucy and Natsu meet up with the others at the guild as planned. After eating some lunch all of them head towards Erza.  Lucy speaks up first, “Hi Erza, could we um, speak with you?”  

“Sure Lucy, what’s up?”

“Well, can we speak in your office?”

Raising an eyebrow she nods, “Follow me.”

 

In the masters office, Lucy again starts the story off from Natsu going into heat, then the mating (without details), the marking, the bright light and the tattoo, her being able to summon the fire; then she leads into telling Natsu about the book, 400 years ago, her parents, and who Ryuu is. Levy then takes over and explains about Aconologia’s magic, Lucy also taking on the magic ability of Wendy and Gajeel; basically any dragon slayer.  Lucy then adds the heightened senses that she told Natsu about last night.  Erza just sits poker faced listening and processing it all.  After a few moments she asks, “Show me?” 

“Okay.” Lucy stands up and starts to concentrate on fire, her eyes turn red and flames appear on her hands for a moment before she puts it out.  She breathes deeply.  Concentrating again this time on iron, her arm starts to turn into a blade as her eyes change to gray.  She walks up to Erza, “Touch it.”

Erza reached out and feels cold steel. “Amazing!”

“One more,” Lucy replies as she walks towards an open window, “Watch”. Concentrating a third time on wind, her eyes start to turn a light blue; she blows out the window towards the lake behind the guild.  Erza is shocked to see the normally tranquil waters start to shift, waves breaking violently against the shores as if they are being whipped up by a storm.  She is speechless.

Lucy takes a seat on Natsu’s lap, he wraps his arms around her and leans his head on her shoulder. “Isn’t my girlfriend amazing?!” He asks Erza.

“I, I’m not sure what to say.” She remarks after sitting back at her desk.  “So are you 5 the only ones that know about this so far?”

“Yes” replies Lucy. “I don’t think I’ll mind if others find out about my gifts or about being a dragon slayer, but I don’t want anyone to know about my real parents; well mainly my real father.” 

Rubbing her chin Erza responds, “I agree, although people will wonder how you were able to suddenly inherit these abilities.”

That’s when Levy chimes in, “I’ve been thinking since last night, we could tell the truth about Lucy, even about being from the past like Natsu and the others, we could just say that her mother was a Celestial wizard and her father was an ‘unknown’ or ‘unnamed’ dragon slayer?”

Erza- “I think that story will work, at least with most people. Very, very few would know about such a long time in the past to verify it anyways.” Now smirking she turns back to Lucy, “It sounds like you and Natsu were fated to be together.”

Blushing Lucy stammers, “Yeah that’s what he said too.”

“Well,” Erza stands up, “I think we should just get it over with. We’ll tell everyone that you two are an officially mated pair of Dragon Slayers.  Everyone will gasp when I say _‘mated’_ then scream when I say Dragon Slayers with an _‘s’_ then you can show them the fire type.  They’ll all go _‘wow’_ and I’ll let you tell as much of the story that you are comfortable telling.  I suggest you start by saying that the mating ritual triggered dormant Dragon Slayer abilities within you.  When they ask how would you have that ability you can tell them about being from the same time as Natsu and the others.  Since they all know about that now, it may not be as much of a shock to them.”  She stares at Lucy who is still a little shocked at how carefree Erza is reacting to this.  “Well what do you think?”

Natsu squeezes Lucy’s waist snapping her out of her thoughts. “I guess, let’s do this then.”

Erza leads the group to the halls stage. “Everyone listen up I have an announcement to make.”  The whole guild goes silent.  “I’d like to announce that we have a confirmed and mated pair of Dragon Slayerss (accenting the ‘s’ sound) as she says it.” The crowds jaws all drop. _‘Who?’_ someone yells.  “Natsu and Lucy”

“What!!!!” People start yelling, “You said Dragon Slayers?!”

“Yes, I have just been informed that the union between the two has triggered unknown and dormant abilities in Lucy.” Now looking at Lucy, Erza waves her hand motioning to ‘ _show them.’_ Nervous, Lucy sqeezes Natsu’s hand, he kisses her cheek and nods to her.  She turns back to the guild hall and the crowd watches as Lucy’s eyes turn red and a flame appears on her hand.

 _Gasp!!!_ Cheers ring out, “That’s so cool!” “Our guilds the best!  Now we got 5 Dragon Slayers!”  “How’s this possible?” Another asks.

Lucy turns to Erza who nods, Levy whispers ‘ _go ahead its okay,’_ “Well to sum it up, I am also from the same time as Natsu and the others.  My real mother was the Celestial Spirit Wizard who helped Zeref send the 5 Dragon Slayer kids to this time.  She sent me here as well for my safety.  My father was an unknown Dragon Slayer so that’s how we assume I inherited these abilities.”

Another gasp rings out. “I think that’s enough for now,” Erza tells the crowds.  She motions for Lucy them they can leave the stage.

Lucy and her group sit at a table where they are joined by Gray and Juvia.         

“So, you two have been having some fun, huh!”  Exclaims Gray 

Lucy- “You could say that.”

“Juvia thinks that is cool that you are a Dragon Slayer.”

Lucy- “Thanks Juvia.”

Gajeel- “Seems like of the 8 of us that we know of, you’re the strongest one.”

“Once she has full control over her powers; yes I’d have to agree.” Adds Levy

“I guess I’ll need to start training with each of you so I can control these different powers.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Erza states sitting down at the table.

“Natsu, Lucy will start training with you. Then when she’s got the fire one down she’ll train with another person.”  

“Sounds good to me.” He grins

Erza- “With you also being a Celestial Wizard, that just adds to your capabilities.”

Lucy- “Hey yeah, I almost forgot about that. I wonder if there ever was such a thing as a Celestial Dragon Slayer?  I’ll ask Grandpa Crux later, he might know.”

“Lu-chan, there is something bothering me though.”

“What’s that Levy.”

“Unlike Natsu and the others you were Born part Dragon Slayer. I guess we could call it a 4th generation.  The other Dragon Slayer parents used their magic to keep them from turning into Dragons.  But because you didn’t have that, the more you use this magic, there may be a chance you start to gain more Dragon like qualities, especially because it’s not just magic for you but blood.”

“Eh, I didn’t think about that! I don’t want to turn into a Dragon!!” Lucy loudly exclaims       

“Maybe you’ll be able to grow wings like I can!” Chimes Natsu {remember he’s part END}

Lucy- “Seriously?!”

“I think it’d be cool.” He mutters.

Levy- “I’ll start doing some research; maybe I can find the spell the Dragon’s used to suppress that from happening.”

Wendy- “I’ll help you Levy.”

Lucy- “Thanks you guys!”

Erza- “Alright it’s settled then. Natsu, tomorrow you’ll start Lucy’s training.”

“I’m all fired up!” He shouts!

 

At home, Lucy and Natsu sit on the couch after dinner and discuss the training. 

“So should we train here or go somewhere else?” She asks him. 

“I think we should go to the mountains where there is less vegetation. “

“You mean that can burn right?” she laughs

“Yeah.” He smiles, “It’s also where I remember training with Igneel.”

“Natsu I’m nervous about all of this. It was fun and exciting at first but what if I can’t control these powers?  What if I start to become more dragon like?  What if…”

“Luce you worry too much!”

“And you Natsu worry too little!”

After a pause they both start laughing. “I guess that’s why we match huh, Yin & Yang” she smiles.

 

The next morning she pays her landlord in advance for the next 6 months of rent. They then head to the guild and notify Erza of where they are heading to train, the Kazan mountains.  “We’ll be gone about 5 months,” Natsu tells her.  And off they went.  Since the location is 4 hours away they catch a train to the nearest village of Yogan.  “Hey, how come you don’t get motion sickness?”  He asks Lucy as he tries hard not to puke. 

“I don’t know, but Wendy didn’t get it either until her powers developed.”

“Lucky.” He pouts

“Come here, sit by me let’s try something.” She tells him.  He sits next to her.  “Nibble on your mark.”

“Huh?”

“My ear dummy, it might soothe you.” So he gives it a try and it seems to be working. He still feels sick but it’s much less and he can control the nausea.  “I just have to put up with that now for the next 4 hours.”

“Thanks babe,” he continues to nibble. It actually puts her to sleep too.

 

“Lucy, were here.”

“Oh,” she yawns. “It’s usually me trying to wake you up.”  She smiles

Grinning, “Right, I guess you’ll have to deal with my nibbling your ear every time we need to travel.”    

“Yay for me.” She dryly responds

An hour more hike to the mountains and they reach a semi barren area. “This will work.” Natsu states.  “Let’s set up camp and then we can do some simple stuff before dinner.”

“How about in that cave right there, in case it rains.” Lucy points. 

After setting up their sleeping bags and gathering wood for fire later, Natsu takes her to a flat area with no vegetation.

“Okay we know you can create fire on your body so that’s a step that just needs to be practiced. So let’s start with eating the fire.  Later when you train with the others you’ll learn to eat steel and wind.  Now I want you to concentrate on fire magic.”

She nods and closes her eyes for a moment concentrating on _‘fire’_.  Opening them her eyes have turned red, she was ready.  Natsu creates a flame in his hand.  “Alright now try and eat it.”

Staring at the flame she tries to remember how she’s seen Natsu eat flames so she tries to copy, she goes to ‘bite’ the flames and it works. Giddy she keeps biting as Natsu keeps the flame going.  Finally she slurps it up as if she was eating ramen and smiles.

“Very Good Babe, you’re a natural!”

Blushing, “Thanks Natsu.”

“So how did that feel?”

“I feel a little full actually, like I just ate a real meal, and a little more energetic too!”

He laughs, “Now you know how we feel. That was a good start to the training.  But it’s getting dark so let go eat dinner and we can resume in the morning.”

Grabbing his arm she’s excited. “I can’t wait!”

 

Back in the cave, Natsu takes out some fish they brought with them and puts them on sticks. “Okay I haven’t taught you this yet but do you think you can breathe fire out of your mouth?” 

“I’ll give it a try,” as he hands her fish to her.

“Concentrate in your mind, generating flames like you would from your skin but, then tell yourself to release it through your mouth.”

She stares at the fish for a minute, ‘ _this is more difficult’_ she thinks. _‘Okay you made it appear on your body, so why not from your mouth too.’_ She closes her eyes again and pictures the flames coming out of her mouth, concentrating on the fire she blows and a small flame comes out.  Not enough to cook the fish but it’s a start!  “Ha ha!”

“Kawai!” Natsu is laughing so hard he’s doubled over.

“It’s not that funny!” she yells at him.

“Yes it is!” he shouts back only to be hit in the chest from a ball of fire.

“Woah, did that just come from your mouth!”

“Damn, yeah it did!”

“Your emotions, the anger I’m guessing. It can amplify our magic and you just pulled it off!  See I knew you can do it babe!  But now to cook that fish you need to control the fire to last longer than a quick blast.  Give it another try.”

“Okay”

Trying once more she stares at the fish and starts to blow on it, this time the flames hold out longer and the fish begins to sizzle. Natsu just watches with a grin on his face.  She manages to keep the flame going for 5 minutes, long enough to cook her fish.”

“Yay!!! I did it!”

Quickly searing his, he sits down right beside her and puts his arm around her shoulders. “I knew you would.”

 

For the next 5 months Natsu and Lucy train intensively. At times she feels like she’s at her breaking point, especially when the spells get more difficult.  But to Natsu he is just in awe of how quickly she is picking this all up. 

By the time they leave the mountains, Lucy has learned everything that Natsu knows. She cannot use her powers as quickly or react with the same speed, but she knows them.  He assures her that speed and such will come from practice and experience.  “Remember, I’ve been doing this for like 17 years, you’ve just started.”

“I know, I know. I just wish I could be better at this. What if we are in the middle of a fight and I like freeze or something.”

“Lucy you’ve learned so much in just 5 months! Most wizards cannot do that.  You just need to believe in yourself like I do.”

She kisses him, “That’s why I Love you Natsu! You always make me feel better.”

“I Love you to Luce! Now let’s go home so I can show you off!”

 

After returning to Fairytail, Lucy is somewhat tired so she decides to relax for a couple of weeks. Their cash flow getting low, Natsu goes with the rest of the team on a mission while Lucy stays home.  But before he leaves. 

“Natsu, I think we should move out of this apartment and into your cottage.”

“Why? I like this apartment.”

“I do to but here we have to worry about paying the rent on time. You don’t have to pay rent on your cottage.   And with all the months we leave at a time, we might lose it anyways.”

“Whatever you want Luce. As long we keep your bed I don’t care either way.” 

“I’ll take care of everything while you’re on your mission.”

“Alright, we’ll be gone about a week. Stay out of trouble,” he grins.  “Love you Luce”  

“I should say the same to you!” Kissing him good bye, “I Love you too Natsu.” 

 

Setting out on her own mission of sorts. She gives the landlord notice and moves into the cottage. Levy and Gajeel give her a hand rearranging some rooms to accommodate her furniture.  By the time the team returns everything is done. 

He walks in the door, “Wow, I like it, feels more like _‘our’_ home with our stuff combined!”

“I’m glad you like it.  Levy and Gajeel helped me with the big stuff.”  Showing him around, “We’ll need to eventually renovate.” 

“Renovate?”

“Yeah maybe add a couple more rooms, a bigger bathroom, ooh and a walk in closet, but that can wait till later. I wanna get back to training!”

He pouts, “Training, but I haven’t seen you in a week; I was lonely.”

Raising an eyebrow, “So what would you like to do Mr. Dragneel?”

Grinning, “Something naughty!” as he scoops her up and runs straight for the bedroom.

“Natsu!” she screams laughing as the door closes behind her.

 

The next morning after breakfast they head to the guild. Sitting with Wendy, Gajeel , and Levy they discuss Lucy’s next training sessions. 

Natsu- “Lucy picks up things so quickly, and since she’s got the basics of Slayer magic down, I think instead of splitting up the Iron and Wind training, the four of us Slayers should just go together and train for a few months, it may not even take that long.”

“Awe, I don’t want to be separated from Gajeel for months!” Levy whines.

Gajeel- “Pipsqueak, it’ll be okay.”

Lucy- “No, Levy you can come with us, it’d be nice to have someone to talk to during down times.”  

Gajeel- “Yeah but then there’d be 3 girls and 2 boys and I don’t wanna be stuck with just Pinky here to talk to.”

Natsu- “Tch, How about we bring Romeo with us, I’ve been wanting to train with him on the different fires he can produce!”

Lucy- “As long as Macao doesn’t mind I don’t see why not.”

Levy whispering to Lucy, “Plus I hear he and Wendy have crushes on each other!”

Lucy- “Eh!” Levy nods and whispers, “This is turning into a couples retreat!”  Both start giggling hysterically.

Wendy- “What are you guys talking about?" 

“Nothing” the two girls giggle even harder causing Wendy to look at them funny.

Gajeel- “So where should we train?”

Natsu- “Well I chose a place perfect for fire training. You guys should pick a place for iron and wind”

Wendy- “Tetsu to Kaze forest. There’s also a mountain and nearby river.”

Levy- “I’ve heard of that place, it’s right near the Sabertooth guild. Maybe they’ll let us stay with them so we don’t have to spend money on lodging.”

Natsu- “Alright then, I’ll go talk to Macao.”

Lucy- “And I’ll go talk to Erza. She can help us contact Sabertooth’s master to ask if we can stay with them. ”

 

With the use of a communication lacrima {cell phone}, Erza was able to contact Sabertooth who gladly offered their assistance. Macao also agreed to let Romeo accompany them.  At first Romeo didn’t really want to go but when he found out Wendy was going too, he was thrilled. 

Lucy to the group- “We leave tomorrow morning, be at the train station at 9 am.”

 

As the train winds its way towards Tetsudō-eki station, Gajeel and Wendy are both sick while Natsu rides it out using his nibbling technique. 

Romeo- “Happy & Charle didn’t want to come? And Lily, where is he?”

Lucy- “Happy & Charle have been spending a lot of time together.”

Levy- “Lily went to go find some Exceed friends he misses from Extalia.”

Looking at Lucy, “Lu-chan, you’re lucky he’s found a way to avoid his motion sickness.” She sighs while a curled up Gajeel moans in her lap. Romeo also does his best to try and comfort Wendy.

Raising her eyebrows, she winks, “Well you could help him too, you know.” Lucy grins at Levy

Blushing red, “We, we’re not at that point yet Lu!”

“Speak for yourself pipsqueak,” Gajeel mutters causing Levy to turn even darker red.

After a few moments of trying to figure out what Lucy and Levy are talking about, it finally dawns on Romeo, _‘I could help her but, no we’re too young for that!’_ He looks down at the uncomfortable Wendy and blushes too.

Lucy seeing Romeo turn red, “Aya Romeo you know what we’re talking about?! You’re too young to be thinking such things!”

“I,I’m 14!” he stammers, “I’m almost a man!”

“Yeah, but not yet!” Levy chides him using the adult aunty voice on him. “Your father would kill us if we let that happen on our watch.”

“I just want to help her.” He mumbles as he strokes Wendy’s head.

“Then just keep doing what you’re doing for now.” Lucy also pulls the aunty voice on him.  “We’re almost there.”

“Why, if he wants to help Wendy I say let him,” mumbles Natsu

Lucy- “Natsu! You hush, they are too young for that!”

“Just saying” he nips her ear to get her back

Lucy- “Eh, wanna go back to being curled on the floor too?”

“No,” he pouts and resumes his nibbling.

 

Soon the train stops and they all get off. Levy and Natsu help Gajeel off while Lucy and Romeo help Wendy.  Once the two Dragon Slayers feel better the gang walks to the Sabertooth guild at the edge of town.

“Welcome!” Sting shouts as they arrive. “Come, come we have 3 rooms we can spare you, 1 for each couple.”

Wendy- “Wait, does that mean Romeo and I…”

Sting- “Is that a problem? I just thought since you came in pairs…”

Wendy- “No, no it’s okay, are there two beds?”

Sting- “Yes there are.”

Wendy- “Oh, okay it’ll be okay.” She exhales. Levy and Lucy just  giggle.

“So Sting, you really are the Master now?” 

“Yes I am Pinky?”

“Who you calling Pinky ya Playboy!” Yells Natsu

Staying cool, “Would you prefer Pyro?”

Gajeel laughs, “I like Pyro!”

Natsu- “Shut it metal head!”

Lucy & Levy- “Boys!!”

“Sorry”

Moving close to Lucy Sting rubs up against her, “Lucy darling, long time no see.” 

“Um, Hi Sting.”

“Get away from my mate!” growls Natsu as he pulls Lucy away.

Sting holds up his hands, “Whoa chill man, I smell you on her, I know, I’m just messing with ya! Damn jealous much?!”

“Don’t mind Sting, he may be the Master here but he still acts like a hormonal teenager.”

“Rogue!”

“Hi Wendy, all of you. Let me show you to your rooms.”

“That’s because I am still kind of a teenager,” quips Sting.

Levy- “Thank you Sting, all of you for letting us stay here. We really appreciate it.”

“No problem, we don’t mind having friends over. But I am curious to know what kind of training you’ll be doing.”

Levy looks at Lucy who responds, “Well, maybe after we get settled into our rooms we can meet with you in your office to talk about it.”

“Sounds good, then come by in an hour, I’ll be done with my paperwork by then.”

 

Alone in their room. “Natsu I’m going to go talk to Sting, with Levy, alone.” 

“Hell no I am not letting you go anywhere near him by yourself!”

“Why can’t I go with you?!” 

“Because I’d like to have a civil conversation, I don’t need your jealousy causing a problem.”

“I still don’t trust.”

“Okay how about Rogue, can he be there? You know he can keep Sting under control.”

“Fine, But I’m going to ask Rogue to be there.”

“Whatever!” She opens their door startling Levy.

“Lu are you okay? Lovers quarrel?”

“It’s fine, Natsu is just being Natsu. Let’s go.”

 

Natsu follows them to Stings office where he pulls Rogue on the side out of Lucy and Levy’s hearing. The girls can see a conversation taking place, Rogue nods and puts his hand on Natsu’s shoulder, then Natsu walks away seemingly at ease.

“What was that about?” Lucy asks Rogue

“I just assured him that I’d keep Sting at a distance from you.”

Crossing her arms, “Tch, he doesn’t think I can protect myself from Sting.”

Speaking in a calm voice, “That’s not it and you know it. He can sense Sting has feelings for you so it’s triggering his protective side.  One day it could be you in his shoes.”

Sigh, “You’re right. Well let’s get this over with so I can get back to Natsu before his anxiety kicks back in.”

Opening the door, Rogue leads the two girls to seats in front of Stings desk but he’s not there.

“Where is he?” Levy asks Rogue

“He’s supposed to be in here. Let me go check his room, I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Rogue leaves, Sting tries to sneak up on Lucy from behind a closet door. Smelling him first her eyes change color and her body begins to glow red, scales are forming on her neck and arms.  Just as he was about to scare her, she turns and grabs him by the neck tossing him into the wall.  Levy having jumped out of her seat now stands on the other side of the desk.

Hearing the bang, Rogue runs back in to see Sting on the floor stunned. “Holy shit! How’d you do that!”  They just stare in total disbelief as Lucy begins to turn back to her normal self.

“I, I’m sorry, I’m still learning to control my abilities. You scared me.  Please don’t be afraid, that’s why we are here to explain.”

Standing back up and brushing himself off Sting walks to his chair, Levy takes hers and Rogue stands on one side of the desk.

Lucy now sitting back in her chair, “I guess it’s easier if I just start from the beginning….”

She starts the story off from the mating (without details), the marking, the bright light and the tattoo, her being able to summon the fire; then leads into the book, 400 years ago, her mother, the _‘unknown’_ Dragon Slayer father and who Ryuu is.  Levy then takes over and explains about the Dragon Slayer magic, Lucy taking on the magic ability of basically any dragon slayer she touches.  She also explains that they don’t know how powerful Lucy may be, no one has ever seen a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer like this.

“So that’s the summary of the situation. I’ve trained with Natsu to learn everything he knows, now I’ll be training with Gajeel and Wendy, that’s why we are in this area.”

Rogue looks at Sting, they both look back to Lucy. “WOW!” Sting screams “This is so Cool!”  Rogue just shakes his head.  “You do realize that you were going into Dragon Force earlier right?  Not even Natsu can just turn it on without taking in ethernano and it took Rogue and I years to master it!”

Levy- “I told you we don’t know the extent of her abilities which seems to be growing.”

Lucy- “Yeah I’ve never done that before, it just happened.”

Rogue- “Emotions are part of learning to turn it on. If you like we can help you to control it.

Levy shrugs her shoulders. “Not a bad idea.  Natsu, Gajeel, nor Wendy have that ability yet, but these two do.  Maybe they can help us.”

Lucy- “Natsu will never allow Sting to get that close to me.”

Sting- “Why not?!”

Rogue- To Sting, “I’ll explain it to you later.” Turning to Lucy, “But I believe he will let me help you.”

Lucy- “Alright, for now I just want to focus on Gajeel and Wendy’s training, we can talk about the Dragon Force stuff later. Oh and please don’t tell anyone in your guild about me, we’d like to keep this quiet for as long as we can.”

Rogue- “Sure of course. That sounds like a plan.  Oh and by the way, if you’d like to say hi to Yukino she’s around here somewhere.”

Lucy- “Thanks Rogue! Sting.” The two girls walk out of the office and head back to their rooms.

 

Sting- “So are you gonna explain to me why I can’t go near Lucy?!”

Rogue- “Ugh, Baka! You damn well know why Natsu doesn’t trust you!”

Sting- “Tch, why because I have a crush on Lucy? How can he sense that?  I was only messing with her.”

Rogue- “Deep down we Dragon Slayers are like animals and like animals we give off different scents when they are in heat or in human cases when they are experiencing erotic desires. You may not know you’re doing it but even I could smell the change in you when you saw her.”

Sting- “Seriously, you smelled it?”

Rogue- “Gajeel did too, I could see it in his facial expression though why he didn’t say anything I don’t know.   Anyway once we mark a life mate, it’s like a Tiger marking its territory, and anyone who tries to take the mate away will be treated like a threat.  Maybe one day when you find a mate you’ll understand.” 

Sting- “Fine, I’ll leave her alone.” _‘For now’_ “And I’ll apologize to Natsu at dinner.”

Rogue- “That’s a good idea, maybe you can still gain back his trust.”

 

By dinner time, Lucy had found Yukino and she had joined them at their table for dinner. Other familiar faces like Rufus stopped by to say hi, even Rogue sat with them.  The conversations were light.  Lucy and Yukino talked about their spirits.  Rogue and Gajeel talked about their past with Levy just soaking up details of Gajeels younger days.  Natsu was asking Romeo about the different fires he wanted Romeo to teach him.  Levy was telling Wendy about some new Solid Script spells she had found and Wendy revealed a new healing spell she was learning from Porlyusica.    

Mid way through the meal, Sting came by to check on them.

“Hi Everyone, how’s dinner, I asked the Chef to prepare something special since we have guests.”

“Dinners very yummy.” Smiled Wendy, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you’re enjoying it. There’s dessert too so make sure you leave room for that.”  He beams.  “Um, Natsu, could I talk to you for a moment outside?  I promise nothing bad, please.  Lucy, is it okay if I borrow him?”

Natsu looks at Lucy who nods. “Alright, make it quick.”

“Great!” As he ushers Natsu out the dining room door.

“What’s up with Sting?” Lucy asks Rogue

“He just wants to apologize to Natsu for trying to pull some moves on you. Sting has always acted childish so I told him that he shouldn’t be messing with someone else’s girl.”

“Oh, well that’s good I guess, but why was he trying to pick on me.”

“No reason, he just likes blondes.”

“Ugh, men!”

Leaning in closer Rogue whispers to Lucy, “But a word of advice, you should mark Natsu when you get a chance.”

“Come again?”

“He marked you, but after you became a Dragon Slayer you didn’t mark him back; it means he’s still _‘open’_.”

“Ohh, um thanks Rogue I’ll do that.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Natsu I dragged you out here cause I wanted to apologize for earlier.  I swear I was just messing with you and Lucy, I’d never try to steal her from you.  Rogue sometimes has to remind me that my childish behavior is going to get me hurt some day.”

Natsu gritting his teeth, “Don’t lie to me Sting, I know you like her.”

“What, no don’t be ridiculous, I tend to be flirty with a lot of girls.”

“No I’ve seen that side of you plenty, this was different. I don’t remember what it’s called but I could smell the change in you the moment you saw her.”

“Seriously Natsu, okay I’ll admit I think she’s gorgeous, you’re a lucky man. Can you blame me for thinking she’s hot cause she is.  That still doesn’t mean I wanna steal her from you!”

Natsu just stares at him.

“Man, you’ve got to control your emotions better.   If you have a pretty girlfriend, you can’t fly off the handle every time a guy looks at her.  You know Lucy would never cheat on you, she’s a good girl.”  

“Maybe I did over react, just a little.”

“So you forgive me? Are we friends again?”

“Yeah, as long as you don’t do anything else to piss me off.”

“Awesome!” _‘Sucker’_   “Well let’s go finish dinner then.  You guys have a lot of training to do starting tomorrow so we can always continue this conversation another time.

Back in the dining hall, Natsu returns to Lucy’s side and Sting sits down at the table next to Rogue and Gajeel. The rest of the night goes by uneventfully.

 

Everyone heads off on their own after dinner, with plans to meet at the front entrance at 8 am the following morning. Natsu and Lucy go straight back to their room.  

“So what did you and Sting talk about?”

“He just apologized for being an idiot. But I still don’t trust him.”

“Why did you react to him anyways, did he say something or do something?”

“He likes you.”

“What!!”

“Remember how you told me we give off pheresomethings.”

“Pheromones?”

“Yeah that, when someone is in heat or if they like someone I guess the scent changes, but maybe only the same gender can smell it cause I know Gajeel smelled it and Rogue too. Sting’s scent changed when he saw you.”

“Well hopefully he won’t be bothering me; I kinda showed him I can take care of myself.”

“What you do?”

“Well when we went to his office it seemed like he wasn’t there so Rogue went to look for him. Turns out he was hiding and was trying to scare us.  But I smelled him coming and my emotions took over and I triggered my Dragon Force; I ended up picking him up by the neck and throwing him into a wall.”

Wide eyed and grinning, “Damn, you must have scared him good!”

“Hell I scared myself! I started glowing red, these scaly things started to appear on my neck and arms.” 

“Dragon Force huh, that’s pretty remarkable babe that you can already trigger that.”

“Rogue said our emotions partially control the Dragon Force and when I got scared it must have just came out. Since they know how to control it he offered to teach me.  I told him maybe after I finish training with Gajeel & Wendy.”

“I don’t mind Rogue, but not Sting.”

“I said the same thing. Natsu, Rogue told me something else tonight.”

“What’s that?”

“He said I should mark you too cause right now I may belong to you, but you don’t belong to me.”

“Maybe I don’t wanna be marked..”

“Excuse me!” her eyes turn red.

“I’m kidding babe! He was right though, you weren’t a Dragon Slayer until after I marked you….”

“So..…”

“How bout we get to it then….” He grins.

“Right n..” she utters before Natsu tackles her down on the bed.

 

They both start stripping/ripping clothing off from each other, their lust seemingly heightened tonight. He sucks on her neck and gropes at her breasts.  She tugs on his growing staff, stroking it hard causing him to moan out so he bites down on her neck leaving two punctures from his canines.  Lifting her body up from her back he licks the blood now dripping from the lesions.  She grips onto the back of his neck, pulling on his hair.  His hands now free to roam reach between her legs, he rubs her button as it grows moist.  He sticks his fingers inside her rubbing the lower portion of the entrance; her G’spot.   “Natsu you’re going to make me orgasm!” She moans.  He responds by laying her back down but pulling her legs over his shoulders.  Continuing to finger her he flicks her button with his tongue intensifying every movement. Her body begins to shudder, “Natsu!!” she screams as her body starts to shudder and tremble, her knees lock in place, back arching, she grips his thighs as her head is the only thing touching the bed.  Seconds feel like minutes, the spasms ripping through her body, no longer able to control her emotions her body begins to glow red, hot, her eyes change color and scales form on her neck, arms and upper chest.  As her body starts to relax he releases her and her body falls onto the bed. 

Bolting back up she pushes him onto his back. Straddling his waist, locking his hips down with her legs she pins his arms to his sides, “My turn!” she growls with a smile.  Maneuvering his erection with her hips she forces it in.  He growls back at her, his own body temp rising to meet hers.  She lets his hands go and starts to rocks her hips back and forth.  She rakes her nails along his chest leaving angry red lines.  He tries to sit up but she pushes him back down and holds him there. _‘She’s so strong!_ ’ he grins _‘I Love it!’_ So enthralled she becomes in the passion, she arches her back and moves her hands gripping onto his waist to give herself balance.  He seizes the moment and sits up biting down hard on his _‘mark’_.  She groans but rocks even harder.  He feels like he’s about to explode and tries to stop her hips but his hands are weakening, he’s getting too close.  “Lucy he moans, I’m close!  I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!  As she feels him tense she bites down hard on his neck, her canines breaking the skin.  His body spasms for a few moments before starting to relax but she can still feel him throbbing inside her.  She pulls his lips to hers and kisses him deeply.  Releasing his face he stares at the beautiful half dragon before him. 

As her glow begins to fade, and the scales with it, he whispers, “You are so beautiful Lucy… my fire goddess! I Love you so much!”

“I Love you too my Prince, my mate, my life…” She collapses in his arms asleep, her energy completely spent.

Laying her down gently, he curls up beside her and pulls the blankets around them. “Sleep my love… you were incredible tonight.”

 

Early the next morning Lucy stirs, feeling around her for Natsu she notices he is gone, but a note is sitting on his pillow.

_'Hi my goddess, if you’re reading this I’ll be back soon with breakfast. Love Natsu.'_

_‘Aww, that’s so sweet of him!’_ Sitting up she stretches and yawns. _‘Suns not even up yet.’_ A scent soon wafts into her nose, _‘Natsu!’_ She quickly throws the blankets back over her.

Hearing the door open and close, she peeks from under the blanket to make sure it’s him. She sees him trying to tip toe quietly towards the table, a tray of food in his hands.  Still naked, she quickly positions herself in a sexy manner, lying on her side with her head propped up by one hand, the other resting on her hip; the blanket covering just up to her belly button..

“Ahem.” She clears her throat. Natsu turns almost dropping the tray, eyes wide.  “Like what you see?”  She grins.

“Lucy, oh wow!” Placing the tray on the table he runs to the bed and throws himself on her.  “You startled me!  But yeah you damn right I like what I see!”

Giggling she pulls him in for a kiss. “Thank you for getting breakfast, that was sweet of you…”

“No, thank you for last night,” he whispers. “You were incredible, so like an animal, it drove me wild!”

“I was in Dragon Force again?”

He looks into her eyes. “Yeah I guess when you climaxed your emotions brought it on. It made things a lot more passionate.  We’ve gotta do that again!  Too bad I don’t know how to trigger mine, that would be even more fun.”  He now pouts. 

“I’m sure once I learn how to control it, I can teach you too.” She murmurs in his ear.  Her breath makes his body shudder.

“Ohh, Luce…”

“So how do you think I looked, was it weird?”

He grins big. “Are you kidding, I thought I was making Love to a Dragon goddess!  And I was her Dragon Prince!”

Giggling again, “Natsu. I love it when you’re so happy!”  She kisses him on the cheek.  “Now, let’s eat ‘cause I am starving!”

 

At 8 am the Fairytail group assembles at the entrance ready to leave. Rogue and Sting come by to wish them luck in their training, but as Sting gets closer he frowns. _‘Damn!’_ He can smell the change in them.  Lucy having now marked Natsu has made them a completed, mated pair. _‘Tch, the only way to break that bond is one has to die!’_ Rogue sensing Sting’s displeasure hits him with his elbow and gives him a look _‘behave’_.  Snapping out of his thoughts he smiles again.  “So what time do you guys think you’ll be back?”  He asks.  

“Oh not sure, depends on how things go.” Replies Natsu.  He smirks and looks directly at Sting, but the look in his eyes say, _‘Yeah fucker I know you smell it!’_ causing Sting to look away and cross his arms.

“Thanks for seeing us off, we’ll see you later!” Wendy waves as they walk away.

 

“Sting!” Rogue yells at him as soon as the group is out of their sight.

“What!” Sting yells back

“I told you to leave them alone. You know that Natsu is no idiot, he saw right through you again!”

“Tch, so?”

“Next time I’m telling Lucy to beat you up some more, that’s what!”

“Traitor!” Sting shouts as he stomps away.

 

The girls walk a few paces ahead of the guys talking and laughing about _‘girl’_ stuff as Wendy leads them to a spot she thinks will work for their training.  Hanging back Gajeel gets close to Natsu.  Talking in a low voice, “How’s that punk Sting, trying to mess with you two?!”   

Laughing, “I’m not too worried about him. I trust Lucy; she’s already kicked his ass once since we got here.  I know she’d do it again if he tried anything stupid.”

Raising his eyebrows, “You’re awfully calm about a rival male.”

“I don’t see him as a rival no more.” He grins.

“Gehe, agreed.”

 

“We’re here!” Wendy cries out getting the boys attention.

“You two look guilty of something,” points out Levy, “What were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing.” They both mumble

Levy- Raising an eyebrow, “Uh-huh, nothing, come on spill it.”

They look at each other and then back to the girls.

Gejeel- “I was asking pinky here how he felt about a Rival male being around and he said he doesn’t see him as a rival cause he knows bunny girl would kick his ass if tried anything.”

“Love Rival?” Asks Romeo and Wendy

Natsu- “Sting, he’s got the hots for Lucy. He’s been trying to get close to her but this morning I could tell he was more pissed when he smelled the change in our scents.”

Romeo- “Why would your scent change? I don’t smell anything different.”

Lucy now stuttering unsure how to explain this to a child, “Um well Romeo you see because Natsu and I completed our _‘bonding’_ , yeah bonding.   The process makes us smell like each other.  And other Dragon Slayers can smell it too.  It tells them that we are off-limits or out of the dating game.  Does that make sense to you?”

Romeo- “I get it, so you guys are a couple, you had sex and Sting is angry with Natsu cause he wanted you first.”

All the girl’s jaws just drop, Wendy is blushing like crazy, but Natsu just starts laughing hysterically. “Yup that pretty much summed it up!”

“Natsu!” Lucy smacks him in the head, “Romeo is too young to know these things!”

“Ow, you didn’t have to hit me!” he grumbles rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Romeo shouts, “I am old enough! You guys need to stop treating me like a little kid!”

“Okay, calm down little man.” Gajeel messes up Romeo’s hair.

“Whatever!” Romeo crosses his arm mad, but when he sees Wendy staring at him blushing, he blushes too and puts his arms down. “Sorry” he mutters.

“Is the drama over now? I think I’ll start training with Wendy, so you guys go keep yourself out of trouble.”  Lucy chides them.  “Come on Wendy.”  And the two girls walk away.  Levy not wanting to be stuck with the boys, runs after them.

A grinning Romeo watches Wendy walk away.

“Pst. Earthland to Romeo!”

“Huh, oh what?” He stammers coming out of his trance.  Gajeel and Natsu start laughing again.

“It’s so obvious?” Gajeel comments to Natsu

 Replying back, “Oh yeah definitely.”

“What’s obvious?!” Romeo shouts.

Both turning to Romeo, Natsu grins, “Don’t worry, us boys will help you out with that.” He states as he looks in the girls direction then back to Romeo causing Romeo to blush again.

“Uh-Oh!”

 

“Alright so when you trained with Natsu he taught you how to eat fire and generate the fire from inside you. Using the wind is the same way.  If you can do those two things, we won’t really waste time on them and we’ll go straight to spells.”

“Ok Wendy, let me give it a shot.”

Concentrating on ‘Wind and Air’ she starts to inhale the air around her. Wendy and Levy feel it thinning around them.  “Now try to blow it out of your mouth.” Directs Wendy

Nodding with her mouth full she blows. Just like outside of Levy’s apartment, the wind starts to shake the trees around them. 

“That’s very good Lucy-chan!” Exclaims Wendy. “With practice you’ll get stronger at it.  So I think we can just move onto spells!”

 

While the girls are training, the boys do their own thing; working on Romeo.

“So Romeo, you just want to help Wendy right?” Natsu asks him

He nods, blushing

“And it’s obvious she has a crush on you too.” Chimes in Gajeel

He widens his eyes blushing deeper

Gajeel- “Well, I think the best thing for you to do is make the first move.”

“Make what move?”

“Tell her how you feel.”

“I, I don’t know if I can do that!” he stammers, “I get so nervous around her.”

Gajeel- “Oi, look at the two of us, you don’t want to be like us.” Natsu shoots him a dirty look _‘what you mean us?!’_ to which he glares back.  “I had to almost die and Lucy too to finally tell our girls how we felt.  You don’t want to be like that right?”

“No…”

Gajeel- “Well, then you need to just tell her.”

“When?”

Natsu shrugs his shoulders, “Tell her tonight. It’s up to you.” 

Gajeel- “You guys are kinda young still…”

Natsu- “Technically she’s 7 years older than she looks…”

Gajeel- “Yeah but that’s cause we were frozen in time. That doesn’t mean we actually aged.  She’s still like what a 15 year old.” 

Natsu- “Duh, I know that!”

“Um, alright I’ll try.”

Natsu- “That’s a boy! Now teach me how to make those different colored flames!”

 

After lunch the girls take a break. 

“So Levy, what stage are you with Gajeel? I mean you guys have already admitted that you wanna be with each other for the rest of your lives.  But since he’s a dragon slayer, I’m surprised he hasn’t gone into heat yet for you.”

Levy blushes, “actually he has, but because I wasn’t ready yet Porylusica gave him something to help control it.”

“Really! Well you know it’s not that bad.  In fact it could be a lot of fun!” she teases.

Wendy is also a little pink in the cheeks- “I think I’m too young to be listening to this!”

Levy changes the focus from her. “Speaking of boyfriends Wendy, don’t you and Romeo like each other?”  She presses. 

“Going from pink to a darker shade of red now, “Well I, um, it’s just that…” she stammers

Lucy, “It is true! Aww, you guys would be adorable together!” 

Wendy- “Can we just get back to the training!” Levy and Lucy giggle.

Lucy- “Sure, sure we can talk more when you’re ready to.” she winks

 

As the sun begins to reach the horizon, the girls are walking back towards the guys. They see Romeo and Natsu playing with different colored flames while Gajeel just watches them.  

“Hey, I’m gonna mess with them,” snickers Lucy

“What you gonna do?” they ask

“Show them what I’ve learned!”

Sneaking up close but still hidden behind some trees, Lucy inhales as much air as she can and blows it at them.

“What the!!” they hear yelling as they drop to the ground trying to hold on from blowing away. It feels like a hurricane had hit them.

“Wendy!” Screams Natsu, his voice dying away as he sees Lucy peek her head from around the tree laughing.  “Lucy! That was you?!”

Now walking towards the boys, Lucy nods, the other two girls just cracking up laughing behind her.

Levy- “You guys should have seen your faces!”

Wendy- “And that wasn’t even her roar, wait till she gets that spell down!”

Still laughing, Lucy puts her arm around Natsu’s waist, “Come on you guys, let’s get some dinner!”

 

After everyone has headed off to their rooms for the night, back in their room Romeo returns from the bathroom to find Wendy sitting on her bed reading a book. 

“Um, Wendy could I ask you something?” he stammers.  She puts her book down and looks up to see a lightly blushing boy staring at her.

Sensing he’s about to ask her something personal, her eyes widen a bit but she nods and motions for him to sit down.

Staring down at his hands that he keeps fidgeting with, “Wendy, I ah, wanted to say that I’ve um had a crush on you, well I’ve liked you a lot for a long time now and I was wondering if you might maybe feel the same way…” his voice trailing off.

Blushing bright red now, Wendy almost doesn’t know how to react. It’s not like she’s had a boyfriend before.   “I, I like you too Romeo.” She whispers 

Turning his head to look at her he’s grinning now, “You like me too!?” She nods, smiling. “Could I, k,kiss you?” He stammers. Blushing she nods again. He leans forward and his lips meet hers…

 

“Eh!!” Lucy points at them, “When did that happen!!” she’s shrieking seeing Wendy & Romeo holding hands 

Blushing, Wendy replies, “Last night, he told me he likes me, and I like him too. Now I’m his girlfriend.”

Romeo is just grinning ear to ear, Natsu and Gajeel give him the _‘good job’_ looks before their other half’s see them.

“But you two didn’t, right?!!” quizzes Levy

“No! We’re too young for that!” Wendy stammers “But we did kiss…”

Lucy- “Whew! At least Macao isn’t going to kill us. Let’s just get back to training.”

 

For the next month Lucy focuses on her training with Wendy. After that she trains with Gajeel for 1 more.  After getting down the basics of the 3 different slayer magic’s, she’s a bit exhausted.  Since their part is done, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, and Gajeel decide to return to Fairytail leaving Natsu & Lucy to finish her training.

“I could use a vacation!” she whines to Natsu.

“We can go on one after your training is complete. You’re almost done for now.”

Nodding, “The last thing I want to do before we leave here is have Rogue help me control the Dragon Force.”

“Tomorrow, why don’t you talk to him about it?”

“Yeah, it’s time.”

 

In the morning at breakfast, Lucy and Natsu find Rogue and ask him about Dragon Force. “The best place to learn it is actually where there are less distractions around.”  Luckily Sting has gone away for a mission and won’t be around to bother them.  “Would you like to go now, there’s a place within walking distance that should suffice.”

“Yeah!” Lucy & Natsu both exclaim.

Rogue takes them to a secluded part of the forest near a waterfall. “It’s such a pretty place!” squeals Lucy.

“I come here to meditate sometimes or to get away from Sting.” “Now as you’ve noticed, your Dragon Force keeps being triggered by your emotions but if you want to be able to trigger it at will you will need to learn to control them.”

“How do I do that?”

“That’s why we are here. Natsu, you could learn this as well.  You’re powers are already tied to your emotional states, but the reason you cannot trigger your Dragon Force is because you lack the ability to isolate and funnel them into one purpose.”

“What do you mean by that!!”

“Exactly my point, do you see how you just got angry right now? You need to control your emotions, not let them control you.”

“I see your point.”

“In that case, let us begin, we will start with meditation. Many think that meditating is clearing your mind of All thought, but it is really about channeling all other thoughts away until you can focus on the specific one you want to.  This skill will greatly assist you when you want to trigger your Dragon Force because harnessing your powers and channeling them into the next power level requires focus.  Sometimes picking a subject that relaxes you helps.”  Natsu and Lucy nod.  “Have a seat.”

 

For the next few hours, the 3 sit in silence and contemplation. Even Natsu is giving it his entire attention.   Feeling absolute calm from the two, Rogue brings them out of their trances.  “So how do you feel?” 

“Very relaxed.” Lucy reveals, Natsu nodding as well.

“That’s good. Since you’re already in such a state let’s try out the next step.  Pick a subject, an emotion, focus on your power, then combining the two focus it into your physical body.  Don’t try to rush it, let it happen naturally.”

Both nodding, they close their eyes once again and concentrate.

Lucy focuses on books and fire but she feels it’s not working. Changing to wind instead she can feel her powers increasing.  Channeling it to her body she begins to glow a light blue color.  When she opens her eyes she is in Sky Dragon Force.

Natsu’s focuses on Igneel. It takes a little longer than Lucy, but he starts to feel his power levels rise.  Channeling it to his body he begins to glow red.  When he opens his eyes he is Fire Dragon Force.

“You guys did good!” “You got it on the first try.  With practice you’ll be able to sustain it for longer lengths of time, keep it going during actual combat, etc.”

Coming out of their Dragon Forces, the pair grin at each other.

Lucy- “You know I noticed something, at first I tried to focus on books and fire but I could tell it wasn’t going to work. So when I switched to air, I was able to trigger my Sky Dragon Force.  I wonder if different focus topics work better with different Slayer magic.”

“It’s possible. The different elements have different maybe emotions that are tied to them.  Air or Sky is more relaxed, Iron is tougher or colder, Fire is temperamental, etc.  Try thinking of fire and something that more matches the personality of that element.”

Lucy closes her eyes again as the two boys look on. Focusing on Natsu and fire, she concentrates as her powers rise.  Her body heats up and she starts radiating a reddish glow.  She opens her eyes in Fire Dragon Force.

“Cool!” Natsu yells. “So what did you focus on this time?”

Giggling she replies, “You cause you’re temperamental.” As she turns the force off.

Looking at the two of them Rogue smiles. “Well my job is done.  How about we head back to the guild.  It’s getting late in the day.”

“Thank you for your help in this Rogue. I think we will leave tomorrow morning and head home to Fairytail.  We’ve been away long enough.” 

Nodding. They head back to Sabertooth where they encounter a pissed off Sting.

“And where were you?” he yells at Rogue

“Training them on Dragon Force, why?”

“Well I get back and you didn’t tell anyone you had left so I was starting to get worried.”

Rogue- “Awe, you missed me!”

“Shut up!” Sting crosses his arms, “You’re like my best friend, of course I’m going to worry.”

Lucy giggles at the exchange. Natsu is just watching Sting to make sure he doesn’t try any funny business. 

After a few moments Lucy interrupts the moment. “So Sting I wanna thank you for Sabertooth’s hospitality but I’ve finished my training here and we’ll be leaving tomorrow morning.”

Sting- “You guys are leaving already? I thought we could eventually rekindle our relationship!”

“What are you talking about Blondie?!” Natsu snaps at him

Sting- “She and I!” he grins

“Bulls**t!”

Rogue- “What are you doing Sting!”

Lucy- “You bastard, there is No you and I!” she growls

“Oh please, Lucy, just tell Natsu the truth, how you and I had a thing before he came along and stole you from me!”

“You Son of A B**ch I’ll kill you!” He runs to attack Sting but Lucy stops him.

“I’ll handle this Natsu! Rogue hold him back!”  Natsu continues to scream and pull away from Rogue but he manages to keep Natsu back. 

 

She exhales and reaches inward. She focuses and calms her body and mind.  Opening her eyes back up they’ve changed to purple.   Calmly she speaks, “Sting, either tell him the truth, that there was Never an us or I will hurt you.”

“Oh really, what are you gonna do.”

She smirks. “Alright if that’s how you want it, I’ll teach you a lesson.” She narrows her eyes at Sting. “Celestial Dragon Force!” she cries out.  A power starts to radiate out from her pushing most of the gathering crowd back.  Natsu stops pulling from Rogue and just gasps, along with Rogue.  Sting stands dumbfounded but holds his ground.  A yellowish aura surrounds her body.  Red, Blue, and Black streaks appear in her hair.  Scales appear on her hands, face, and neck in the same color as her eyes.  Her clothing requips into a white flowing gown with a silver headband resting along her forehead; stars and her celestial spirit signs adorning it; she looks like a Grecian Goddess. 

“Ready?” she asks but before he can respond she moves towards him so quickly anyone watching only saw a blur.   She grabs him by the neck and lifts him off his feet squeezing hard.  Panicked he tries to counter but can’t manage a word.  He turns on his own Dragon Force but she shakes him so violently that he loses control of it and it dissipates.  “I think I’ll take your powers as well!”  She closes her eyes.  They see her tattoo start to glow and fade, white streaks are added in her hair.  When she opens her eyes she places her other hand on his chest and whispers “White Regulus Dragon’s Claw Sky Arms!” 

His eyes grow wide as a glow appears on his chest. But just before she’s about to finish the blast Natsu and Rogue grab her arms allowing Sting to fall.  “Lucy, I think he’s gotten the point.”  Natsu speaks to her in a calm voice while still glaring at Sting.

“Do you! Now tell him the truth!” she roars

Sting stammers, “T,There was nothing between us, I,I just made it up to get him to fight me, I Swear!”

“Baka!” Rogue yells at him, “I told you mates could kill if you threaten one of them! Do you wanna die?”

Natsu- “Come on Lucy, let’s go. He’s learned his lesson I’m sure.” He tries to assure her but she’s still focused on Sting.  “Lucy snap out of it!”

She looks to him and nods; he takes her hand and leads her away transforming back to her normal self as they reach their room. As they pack up their belongings there is a knock on their door.  Natsu opens it to see Rogue with his hand gripping Stings shirt, “Alright say it!” He yells at Sting.

“I’M SORRY! Please don’t leave angry, I don’t want to be enemies!”

“Fine, but take that as a warning, don’t ever try anything like that again or next time I won’t stop her!” Natsu sneers.

Sting just nods and Rogue pushes him away hard. “I really am sorry about all of this,” Rogue adds.

“It wasn’t your fault; Sting is just an idiot sometimes.”

Chuckling, “yeah and I’m stuck with that.” “Safe trip back you guys, tell everyone at Fairytail we said hi.”

“We will! Thank you Rogue!” calls Lucy from behind Natsu as he shuts the door.

 

Back at Fairytail

Sitting at a table Lucy and Natsu are surrounded by half of the guild.

“He did what?” Probes Levy

“He tried to say that he and I had a thing together to piss off Natsu. But he didn’t expect me to react the way I did.”

“So what did you do?!”

Natsu- “Shit she triggered a Celestial Dragon Slayer and pinned him to the wall! She was really a sight to see.  She had red, blue, and black streaks in her hair, her eyes turned purple and they were the same color as the scales on her.  She had like this flowy white dress on and a silver band thing on her forehead; like some goddess!”

“WOW!” everyone gasps

Natsu all excited- “She was about to blast him with some kind of triple Slayer/Celestial Wizard combo before Rogue and I stopped her.”

Wendy- “Triple combo?!”

“What was it, White Regulus Dragon’s Claw Sky Arms I think she yelled.”

Levy- “So she combined Sting’s, Wendy’s, and Leo’s magic.”

Lucy shrugging her shoulders, “Yeah, basically.”

Gajeel- “Damn girl, we’re gonna have to be careful not to piss you off!”

“Actually I was calm when I did it, wasn’t I Natsu?”

“Yeah actually she was, just scary strong.”

Gray- “Calm, how can anyone stay calm through that?”

“Rogue’s meditation training, helped.”

Mira- “So you can trigger your dragon force when you want to?”

“We both can.”

Wendy- “Natsu too!”

“Yeah watch.” He triggers his Fire Dragon Force. “Cool huh!”

“I’ll show you my Sky Dragon Force.” She starts to turn light blue.

“You guys have to teach us!” Wendy & Gajeel both chime in at the same time.

Erza- “Alright I think these two must be tired by now so how about everyone leave them be; you guys can ask more questions later.”

“Awww!” Is heard from the crowd

“Erza’s right, I am tired right now and should get some rest.”

“I’ll take you home babe.” Natsu puts his arms around her and they leave the guild.

 

Erza- “So her powers seem to be increasing at a tremendous pace.”

Levy- “Luckily she’s been able to control it so far.”

Erza- “Any luck with the spell to keep her from turning into a Dragon?”

Wendy- “I may have a way to help with that.”

 

“Come on Lucy, I’ll give you a bath then we can get some sleep.”

“That’s so considerate of you Natsu.” She kisses him groggily.  “I feel like I could fall asleep just standing here.”

By the time he finished giving her a bath she was practically asleep on the stool. Drying her off he changes her into her Pj’s, carries her to their bed and lays her down covering her with a blanket.  He takes a shower himself and joins her.  Holding her in his arms he can’t help but replay some of the events at Sabertooth.  _‘She’s getting so strong so fast; I hope that she can handle all of this. No she can do it as long she knows she has the support around her.  But still, as beautiful as the Celestial Slayer was, it was actually pretty scary.’_   Looking down at her, _‘So powerful, yet still so vulnerable… What else haven’t we seen yet?’_

 

Morning arrives and Natsu wakes to the smell of bacon. Throwing some clothes on he walks to the kitchen where Lucy is humming to herself and cooking.  “Good Morning my dragon goddess.” He wraps his arms around her waist and puts his head on her shoulder. 

Giggling, “Morning Natsu.”

“Feel better?”

“Much!”

Sitting at the table finishing up their breakfast there is a knock at the door. Lucy opens it to find Wendy.  “What bring you here so early?”

“I may have a way for you to contact a Dragon and find out how to stop the full transformation.”

“Really?!” Natsu walks up.

“Come inside Wendy, have you eaten, would you like something to drink, we were just finishing breakfast.” She ushers the girl in.

Sitting at the table again, “No I’m okay thank you. Do you remember my Milky Way spell?”  They both nod.  “Well I’ve been working at it to make it stronger and I think I can reach out to a Dragon like Igneel now that they are in spirit form.”

“Igneel!” Natsu sits up excited

“Well Igneel might be the best option to tell us how to stop the transformation from happening.”

Lucy- “I’m willing to try anything! What do we need to do?”

“Up till now I’ve only been able to use it when some physical aspect of them was still available. Zirconis’ bones, Atlas’ flames; but with Igneel there is no physical thing I can work from, except one possibility; you Natsu.”

“Me?”

“I’m hoping that because he was inside you for a time, there will be enough residual aspects for me to tap into and bring his spirit back.”

“I’m all Fired Up! Let’s do this!”

 

Standing outside in a clearing, Wendy begins her chant concentrating on Natsu. “It’s faint but I can still sense Igneel around you.”  She calls to Igneel to come forth.

“Who has summoned me?”

“Dad!”

“Natsu, why are you calling me?”

“We need to ask you something.”

Wendy- “We’ve learned of Lucy’s true identity and after she and Natsu mated it seems to have triggered her father’s dormant genes.”

Igneel- “I should have seen this coming, considering you’re history together. I didn’t think she would gain these powers though.”

Lucy- “I’m afraid that I’ll eventually become a dragon too!” She tears up. 

Natsu holds her, “Dad, her powers are amazing, she can take on any Dragon Slayers abilities after absorbing them, she getting so strong so fast. We’re just all worried that this could become a..”

“Problem.” Lucy finishes his sentence

“Hmm?” he ponders, “There is a spell that might work for you. I will teach it to Wendy.”

“Thanks Dad!”

Taking out a magic pen, Lucy writes it down as Igneel teaches it to Wendy. It is a little complex and may take some time to prepare for.

“That is all I can do. I am so proud of you son.  Take care of Lucy now; she will need you to be strong for her.  I wish I could stay and see my grandbabies….” His spirit fades away

“Eh, Grandbabies!”

“He was just messing with you, but one day we might have a kid or two…” he grins

“Yeah just not now, I’m too young to be thinking of having kids. Anyways, here Wendy I wrote it all down for you.”

“Thank you Lucy, I will work on this and let you know when it’s ready.”

“You’re a lifesaver Wendy!”

 

_‘Whew, that was a hard spell to figure out! Now I think we can keep Lucy from turning into an actual dragon.’_

Running down to the guild hall, Wendy finds Lucy at the bar. Natsu had left on a mission with Gajeel, Gray, and Romeo and will be back in a few days. 

“Lucy, great news I’ve finished the spell!”

“That’s awesome Wendy, let’s go do this!”

“I can’t, I need Natsu to be here and maybe even Gajeel.”

“Why?”

“When the spell starts to work, you may not be able to control your body for a brief time so I think it’s best to have them around to hold you down.”

“Oh. Well I guess it won’t be a problem to wait another few days.”

 

3 days later…..

“We’re Back!” Natsu yells as he enters the hall

“Natsu!” Lucy screams and runs up to him. “Wendy’s finished the spell!”

“Did she perform it yet?”

“No she wanted to wait till you guys come back, something about me not being able to control my body so you’ll need to hold me down.”

“Alright, well where is she?”

“Probably at her apartment, you guys wait here and I’ll go look for her.”

 

Lucy returns with Wendy and Levy in tow, “Wendy thinks we should find somewhere private to perform the spell.”

“There is a clearing in the forest that will be fine; I just don’t want to get interrupted.”

“Yay, let’s go!” Natsu shouts.

 

After drawing out an enchantment Wendy directs Lucy into the middle of it and tells her to lie down. “Natsu you and Gajeel each hold down her arms, Levy and Gray her legs.  Romeo you stand next to me.”

Concentrating Wendy starts to emit a bluish glow. “Desmévoun éna dráko!  I bind only the physical Dragon within, let it not take hold and fully transform the body of its host Heartfillia, Lucy, formerly known as Ryuu into a full-fledged dragon!”

Now Lucy starts to glow a grayish red color. Pain shoots throughout her body.  As she thrashes on the ground, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Levy do their best to hold her down.   She screams out loud as the pain intensifies. 

Wendy stays focused, searching Lucy’s body with her mind. “I see it, it runs, that’s what’s causing her the pain, it does not want to be controlled.  Desmévoun éna daímona dráko!  Evil dragon you will not take Lucy’s body!  I bind you!  May only your host now control and command you!” 

After several more agonizing minutes Lucy roars a final time before going limp. The glow around both her and Wendy fade away.  Wendy faints, Romeo catching her before she hits the ground.  Gajeel, Gray, and Levy let go of Lucy’s legs and Natsu cradles her in his arms.  Both girls are breathing but passed out from the drain on their energies. 

It’s starting to get dark but neither girl has regained consciousness. The group decides they need to get back to town before it gets chilly but not wanting to alarm anyone they go to Natsu & Lucy’s cottage.  Natsu carries Lucy and Gray carries Wendy.

 

In the living room of the cottage Natsu sits with Lucy still curled in his lap on one side of the couch and Romeo has Wendy with him on the other side. Levy is making them something to eat in the kitchen, Gajeel is helping her.  Gray has gone home so Juvia doesn’t come looking for him. 

Wendy is the first to stir.

“What happened?” she mumbles

Romeo- “We aren’t sure, you and Lucy both fell unconscious and you’re the first to wake up.”

“How long was I out for?”

Natsu- “A couple of hours.”

She sits up in Romeo’s lap blushing. “Oh Gomen!” she exclaims and moves over.

“Oh I don’t mind, I’ve only been holding you all this time anyways.” He mumbles. 

“You know you guys have been dating for a couple of months now and you’re still so adorable!” Levy giggles as she and Gajeel walk in food. “Whose hungry?”

“Me!” they all shout.

As they eat their sandwiches Natsu asks Wendy some questions.

“Can you tell us what happened? You said the dragon was moving and that’s what caused the pain cause it didn’t want to be controlled.  Then you called it evil.”

Swallowing her bite, “Yes, the dragon essence I felt in Lucy had an evil nature to it. I could feel that it planned to eventually take over Lucy and control her to do bad things.  Luckily I was able to bind it and keep that from happening.”

Levy- “I wonder what made it evil?”

“Well I can guess but it probably has to do with her father having been evil, or maybe because some of the dragons he killed were bad ones that hated humans.”

Natsu- “So she should be okay now, she won’t turn into a dragon for real?”

“I hope so. But I can’t say 100% for sure.”

Gajeel- “But why hasn’t she woken up yet?”

“I have no idea. Her body is probably very tired from the experience.  It was helping me to fight against the evil dragon spirit.”

Levy- “Well it’s getting late. I think it’s safe for us to all go home if you don’t mind Natsu.  If anything happens you come get us.”

“I think I’ll be okay, I’ll just put her to bed.”

Wendy- “Alright, I’ll come in the morning to check on you guys.”

Levy- “Yeah me too.”

“Thanks you guys! We’ll see you in the morning.” Natsu waves as they all leave.

Putting Lucy in bed, he climbs in next to her, hoping tomorrow will bring good news.

 

The sun has come up and Natsu has barely slept. Feeling movement next to him, Natsu bolts up in bed.  Turning he sees that Lucy is not there and calls for her. 

“I’m in the bathroom.”

Sigh, _‘she’s okay!’_ “Just checking babe.”  He lies back down more relaxed knowing she’s up and closes his eyes.

Walking back into the room she sees Natsu asleep, lightly snoring. Still a little tired herself she crawls back into bed and puts her head on his chest.  Closing her eyes she listens to the sound of his breathing and smiles; his heart beat putting her back to sleep. 

 

[Knocking]

Lucy crawls out of bed and walks to the front door. Opening it she sees Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Romeo, and Gray.  “Hi guys!  Good Morning.”

Levy- “Lu-chan, it’s good to see you up!”

Gray- “Where’s Natsu?”

“Still asleep, I don’t think he got much last night worrying about me. Come in; let’s sit in the living room.  I’ll make us some tea.”

Levy- “So Lu, what do you remember?”

“I remember everything up till I passed out. Then there’s a few times that I came to when we were here already but those were really, really brief, more like flashes.  And then last night I guess I started to wake up a little.  I could feel Natsu tossing and turning a lot.”

Wendy- “And how do you feel?”

“Hmm, I guess better. And how are you Wendy, you were out for a while too right?”

“Oh I just needed a good night’s sleep.”

“I hope the spell works out and I don’t need to worry about turning into a Dragon anymore.”

Wendy- “I think it did, but only time will tell.”

“Oi, you’re all here already?” he sits next to Lucy and leans on her shoulder

“Good morning Natsu, you still look tired.”

“Yeah, I’ll probably go take another nap.”

Gray- “Well since you seem fine Lucy, we’ll leave for now. If you’re feeling better later we’ll be at the guild.” 

“Okay, thanks for stopping by.” She waves at them from the door.

“I’m going back to bed Luce, are you gonna join me?”

“You betcha.” She smiles

 

“I wanna go on a mission guys!!” Lucy exclaims to Team Natsu. “It’s been so long with all the training and everything.”

Erza- “That’s a great idea. Lucy why don’t you go pick one so we can test out your powers in real battle.”

Gray- “Then how about an S-Class mission, I think she could handle that now.”

Erza- “Well there’s one that might be okay for you guys to do, but you’re not supposed to do those without an S-Class wizard with you.”

“But..”

“I’ll go with them.”

Gray- “Laxus?! Since when are you nice?”

“After hearing all the stories about our newest Dragon Slayer, I just wanna see what she can do.”

Erza- “If it’s okay with you guys, then I’ll approve it.”

Narrowing his eyes at Laxus, “Just keep your hands to yourself out there.”

Laughing, “I’m not interested in your girl Natsu! And if I was you’re not strong enough to stop me.”

“No, but she is.” Natsu grins. Laxus just raises any eyebrow.

Lucy- “Boy, boys, so what’s the mission Erza?”  

“The mission is classified as an S-Class but I’m skeptical if it’s a valid one.”

Natsu- “So why would you give it to us to do.”

“Because the villagers claim they are being terrorized by a dragon.”

Lucy- “Eh, a Dragon! But there aren’t anymore… Right?  Acnologia was the last one.”

“Well that’s why I said I’m skeptical. But if there is one, or something like it, that’s what classifies it as S-Class.”

Natsu- “Well I’m fired up, Let’s Get Going!”

Erza- “I think Wendy & Gajeel should join you guys just in case, Levy you can go too.”

“Why! I can handle it!” Natsu whines

Erza- “If it turns out to be a real dragon, it would be better if more Dragon Slayers were around to fight it.”

“Fine!” he pouts

Erza- “It’s a 6 hour train ride so you guys will leave on the first train out in the morning. Get some rest.”

The team members head home to rest and prepare for the trip. At the Dragneel cottage a small argument is going on between Natsu and Lucy.

 

“I can take care of myself, Natsu you know that!”

“I don’t care how strong you’ve become; I am not going to risk you getting hurt!”

“Natsu, I..”

“Lucy you need to promise me, if there is any sign of danger you stay behind me. I can’t lose you!”

“Alright, Natsu. But I can only promise to try.”

“Try? That’s not good enough.”

“Look, if I see you in trouble I’m going to do something about it! Because I am not going to lose you either.”

Lamenting, “Okay Luce. Fine, but just don’t do anything crazy okay.”

“If we fight side by side, nothing will get between us.”

 

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, and Laxus are on a train heading to Inaka village which is about 6 hours away on the other side of the continent; all but Levy and Gray are battling the effects of motion sickness. 

“Ughh, this really sucks!” Lucy mutters trying not to throw up. “Will someone just knock me out till we get there!”

Gajeel- “Now you know how we feel!”

Lucy- “Shut up!”

Levy- “Congratulations; you are officially a dragon slayer.”

Lucy- “Gee, thanks Levy.” She mumbles sarcastically

“How much longer?” mumbles Natsu, “I don’t know if I can take much more.”

“5 hours” Gray smirks, “So deal with it.”

“Screw you, perve!”

“You know I see what makes you and Lucy a pair, you’re both whiny.”

“Shut up frosty!” Yells Lucy

“Ha ha!” adds Natsu

“Stop being crybabies!” Mutters Laxus

Natsu “I’m not being a baby!”

Laxus- “You’re whining like a brat!”

“Tch, I wish I could fly then I wouldn’t have to ride this damn train…. Wait I forgot I can!” Squeals Natsu about to run to a door.

“Oh no you don’t mister!” Lucy grabs him by his vest. “If we gotta suffer, then you gotta suffer. 

Whining, “But I could carry you too!”

“That’s still not fair to the team, now hush!”

“You should be taking my side!” He pouts.

Lucy- “Gray could you please?”

Natsu- “Please what?”

Gray- “With pleasure” and punches Natsu hard enough to knock him out.

 

Arriving at Inaka village 5 hours later. 

“What the hell man! You didn’t have to suffer in the end right! You should be thanking me!” Gray shouts from the ground after Natsu punched him.

“I didn’t ask for it!”

Lucy helping Gray to his feet, “Yeah we’ll your girlfriend requested for you.”

“Tch.” Natsu crosses his arms.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, “Come on Natsu, you must admit it kept you from suffering like the rest of us.” Lucy purrs to him

 _Sigh_ , “I can’t stay mad at you.” Kissing her on the lips.

Laxus- “Oh get a room you two!”

“Jealous?!”

“No.”

Levy- “Come on you guys it’s going to get dark soon and we need to find the mayor.”

 

After getting directions from some locals they are directed to a large mansion on the outskirts of the town. Knocking on the door they are greeted by a butler who leads them inside to a large office. 

“Are you the wizards from Fairytail?”

“Yes we are, sir how can we be of assistance to you?”

“Well, like the flyer said we believe there is a Dragon that is terrorizing the village.”

“What has it done, and how do you know it’s a dragon?”

“Mainly from one eye witness, it hasn’t attacked any people. But things like livestock go missing.”

“When did this all start?”

“About a month ago. At first we thought it was wolves taking the livestock but then when the eye witness came forward, that’s when we sent for help.  It seems to only come around late at night.” 

“Do you have any idea where it may have come from or where it might be hiding?”

“There is a cave deep in the forest that is large enough for a dragon to use. In fact it was right near there that the eyewitness saw it.”

“Thank you for the information, we will go and investigate for ourselves and hopefully we can take care of your problem.

“Are you sure you guys are up to it? I mean a dragon is a pretty formidable beast to fight.”

“Oh I think we can manage with 5 Dragon Slayers on our side.”

“F-five!”

 

They leave the shocked mayor and head out of the mansion 

“I think we should set up camp at the edge of the forest for the night. The trees can provide us with cover.”

“I agree, and if the dragon hasn’t shown itself by morning we will go and look for that cave.”

 

The group finds a flat area of ground just inside the cover of the forest and set up their campsite. Not wanting to scare off the possible dragon they decide not to make a fire.  Luckily the air is not very cold that night. 

 

Around 1am the team doesn’t think anything is going to show so they prepare to get some shut eye when they hear a rustling sound from the forest. “Shh, guys somethings coming.  It does smell like a dragon!”

Lucy’s the first to react, she transforms into her Celestial Dragon Slayer form. As the being comes into view they can see it’s human in shape but cannot see its features.  “Stop!” she yells.  Natsu sends a flame in the beings direction but it dodges and runs back into the forest.   

“Damn, it dodged my flame!” He’s about to run after it but Lucy grabs the back of his vest.

“Eh, we don’t want to get ambushed out there! We’ll just wait till morning to track it.” The team stays put for the rest of the night, everyone taking turns to stand guard. 

 

The next morning it’s Lucy that notices it first, sniffing the air she wakes everyone up. “Get up you guys, something was here again!  I can still smell it.”

Laxus- “You’re right, and it does smell like that same person from last night.” The other slayers nod in agreement.

Gray- “But how the hell didn’t any of us notice it? And how could a person smell like a dragon? Could it be another slayer we’ve never heard about?”

Lucy- “Well we’re not going to find answers sitting here, let’s find that cave and try to catch whatever it is.”

 

They head into the forest in the direction the mayor gave them. Natsu, Lucy, Levy, and Gray walk ahead of the group.  Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus hang back a few feet whispering amongst themselves. 

Gajeel- “Did you notice something odd about this scent?”

Laxus nods. “It smells a little bit like Lucy.”

Wendy- “But that makes no sense.”

Gajeel- “Could she have a sibling she never knew about?”

Wendy- “It’s possible. No one knows her past, not even her.”

 

Trailing the faint scent from their campsite they venture deeper and deeper into the forest. Just as the mayor described, the team eventually finds a large cavernous opening in the ground.

“This must be it.” Natsu and Lucy light fires, he taking the lead while Lucy trails behind so everyone can see better.  “Be careful, it’s a little slippery looking.” Natsu whispers.

Slowly making their way down, “look is that claw marks?” Levy points to the wall. 

Gray points to the left side of them, “and that could be a foot print.”

“Any one notice the scent is getting stronger?” whispers Wendy

Laxus- “Yeah”

Gajeel- “Me too, we should be on alert. Levy don’t leave my side.” pulling her close to him.

“I think it’s a female.” Suggests Wendy

Gray- “How can you tell?”

“There’s a difference in their scents, maybe I notice it because unlike the others who were raised by males, Grandeeney was a female.”

“Shh, somethings coming!” Natsu alerts them, putting out his fire and Lucy doing the same. Everyone presses up against the wall.

 

Waiting for this something to show itself, they start to see a light coming towards them from deeper in the cave. As the light gets closer and closer, they each prepare themselves for whatever might happen.  Gajeel pushes Levy between him and the wall.  Gray and Laxus stand close to Wendy, while Natsu stands in front of Lucy.  No matter how strong she is he’s not willing to take any risks.

“Who dares to disturb my lair?”

Natsu- _‘Shit we’re caught’_   “We just want to find out who’s been terrorizing the nearby village.”

“I terrorize no one. I just want to be left in peace!  Now Show yourselves!”

Natsu lights a large enough flame to illuminate the cave. They all gasp as standing about 20 feet in front of them is not a dragon but a woman! She wears a cloak but they can clearly see the blonde hair, the brown eyes, and a large bust. Natsu grabs Lucy’s hand and squeezes, she is in utter shock. “She could be my twin!” she stammers.

“Ryuu?! Is that you?”

 

Lucy grips onto Natsu, frozen and wide eyed. He pushes her behind him 

Tears start to form in the woman’s eyes. “Ryuu, is that really you?  Gajeel, Wendy?  You’ve all grown up!  Gajeel, is that you’re wife behind you?”  Now all of their mouths are agape.  “And Natsu.  You’re still protecting my little girl,” she smiles.

“Wh, who are you? How do you know us?”  Lucy stammers peeking out from over Natsu’s shoulder.

“My name is Anna. Ryuu, I am your mother.”

Emotions flood Lucy, _‘This is the woman who sent me away! That was 400 years ago!’_ “My name is Lucy not Ryuu anymore!  Don’t talk to me like you know me.”

“Lucy, calm down. Why are you so angry at her?” Asks Natsu

“No, I am so sorry Ry, I mean Lucy. I can understand why you might be angry.  I thought I was doing what was best for your safety at that time; to protect you from your father.”  She looks down at the ground, “I’m not even supposed to be here…”

Lucy- “You should have died 400 years ago. So why Are you here?!”

She looks back up to the group and exhales, “please follow me, I will explain everything.” Anna turns and starts to walk back into the depths of the cave.  The group cautiously follows her until they reach another large cavern.  “Don’t move.”

Natsu- “Huh?”

They watch in astonishment as she lights her pointer finger on fire and directs a controlled stream of flames out. Moving in a circular pattern it winds its way around the room lighting about a dozen torches before coming back to her and dousing itself out in her hand. 

 “H-how did you do that?  It was so controlled!”  Wendy stammers.

“Fire magic.”

“Are you a Fire Dragon Slayer?” Natsu utters all excited.

“Yes and no. I’m sorry I do not have furniture but please have a seat and I will tell you my story.”  Sitting in a half circle around Anna, the groups sits curious.  Lucy is nervous and sits leaning against an excited Natsu gripping his hand. 

Gray- “Anna, before you tell us your story I think we should start over and re-introduce ourselves. My name is Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-make wizard.”

“Laxus Dreyar, Lightening Dragon Slayer.”

“Hi, I’m Levy McGarden, but no I’m not Gajeel’s wife… yet.” Anna chuckles

“Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer, but I guess you know who I am.”

“Gajeel Redfox, and yes Levy is my wife she’s just embarrassed to admit it.” Levy punches his arm

“Hey, It’s not my fault you haven’t proposed yet!”

“She’s got you there metal brain!”

“Shut it pyro!”

“Boys!” chides Lucy shutting them up. “And you know Natsu and I.”

“Lucy please tell me what you know about your past.”

“Well, Levy and I found a book at the Heartfillia mansion that talked about you and Acnologia and about the dragon slayer kids. At first we dismissed it as just stories until we learned the truth about Natsu and the others and that made me start to wonder.  But it wasn’t until, Natsu and I you know.” She blushes, “and that triggered the Dragon slayer in me.  We were surprised that I could easily absorb any dragon slayers powers.  I have 4 so far, Fire, Sky, Iron, and White.  But because I was a Celestial Wizard first it seems I can combine it.  So I just call myself a Celestial Dragon Slayer.” 

“So you’ve learned from Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Sting then. What about Rogue?”

“How do you know Sting? Err, right, you know all 5 of the kids.  Well the others willingly gave me their magic, Sting’s I kind of just took when he pissed me off.  But I’m not going to take Rogues unless he chooses to let me.”

“Why’d Sting make you that angry?”

Natsu- “Sting has a crush on Lucy and kept trying to break us up. He finally just pushed her too far and she snapped.”

Anna- Chuckling, “I remember you (Natsu) and Sting always fighting for Lucy’s attention. I guess that never stopped.” 

Natsu- “I think it will now, he’s probably too afraid to try again.”

“What you read in that book is true for the most part. I was once Aconologia’s wife.  Before he became a dragon slayer I loved him, but no matter how much I tried to help him his hatred for humans only grew.  And when a dragon agreed to teach him slayer magic I knew that it would only make things worse.  By the time I left him he was already starting to transform into a dragon, that’s when I was pregnant with you Lucy.  So I fled and hid.  After a couple of years it was Zeref that found me.  He needed a Celestial Wizard to help him with his plans.  Back then Zeref was already known as a Dark mage but he wasn’t as feared as he would eventually become.  I agreed on condition that you would go with the others to the future.  You see Lucy if Acnologia ever found out about you I didn’t know if he would kill you or try to turn you evil like him.  I didn’t want either to happen.  As hard as it was for me to let go of my child I thought if I sent you away it was the only way I could protect you. 

Once you went to live with descendants I assumed you would have no more contact with the dragon slayers. So I never expected you to end up with one though I am very happy it’s Natsu,” She smiles at them.

“Anyways, it took Zeref and I a year to get the time gate ready and then one more until the timing was just right before we could activate it. I spent a little over 2 years with all of you kids so I feel almost like a mother to all of you.  Do you kids know how you were chosen for his project?”

Lucy- “Well Natsu is because of Zeref, but the others no.”

Gajeel- “Yeah why were we chosen?”

“I’m sorry to tell you this but you were all orphans; you lost your parents during the dragon wars. Grandeeny, Metallicana, Weisloggia, and Skiadrum along with Igneel agreed to help Zeref because he convinced them it was a way to stop Acnologia.  There were other children considered but you 5 were ultimately chosen for two reasons, you showed a natural ability and potential to become a powerful dragon slayer and when we introduced you to the dragons you showed no fear of them.  In fact it wasn’t the dragons that chose you; you chose which dragon you ended up with.” 

Wendy- “That makes sense, I match Grandeeney best, Gajeel with Metallicana, Sting with Weisloggia, and Rogue with Skiadrum. Oh and of course Natsu, with Igneel; their personalities fit well together.” 

Lucy- “What happened to your spirits, how many did you have?”

“I owned 12 at one time; that’s why Zeref needed my help. When I sent you to the future I sent Capricorn, Aquarius, and Cancer’s keys with you with a note for my descendant to give them to you when you were ready.  But I asked my spirits never to reveal any of this to you.  The other keys I entrusted them to other celestial wizards shortly after you all were gone.  I had decided to give up magic.”

Lucy- “So that’s how Layla ended up with those keys. But then why are you still here?”

“Not long after helping Zeref, Acnologia found and kidnapped me. He forced me to become immortal just like him by using dragon’s blood.  Eventually I did, I was no longer just a dragon slayer but I now can transform into a full dragon.  It took me another 200 years but I was able to escape him again and I have been in hiding ever since.”

Gray- “So you’ll live forever?”

“I will never age, but I can be killed.”

Levy- “But why are you still in hiding? Acnologia is dead.”

“Dead?!”

Natsu- “We killed him.”

“So you kids really did manage to stop him!”

Lucy- “Yes, that means you are free, you can stop hiding from the world.”

“What about Zeref? I don’t know how he would react if he found me either.”

Natsu- “I killed him.”

“You? But how, I thought he couldn’t be killed.”

Natsu- “I’m not just a dragon slayer; I’m part demon too. In short, I am Zeref’s younger brother.  I died when I was little and he brought me back to life using his dark demon magic.  He gave me to Igneel to raise as a dragon slayer in the hopes that one day I’d be strong enough to kill him.  And I did.”

“Wow, Zeref never revealed any of this to me.”

Natsu- “It was risky because the demon side could have taken me over completely. But luckily it didn’t.”  Looking at Lucy he squeezes her hand, “You’re daughter kept that from happening.  She saved me from the darkness.”

Laxus- “Can we get back to the original reason we’re in this village. Are you terrorizing them?”

The group is shocked by his candor.

“No, I swear. I haven’t done anything to them.”

“The mayor said it started about a month ago.”

“I’ve been here for over 50 years. But maybe I became complacent, I’ve never been seen before until that passing merchant came close to the cave just as I was returning.  I rarely go out in dragon form for obvious reasons.”

“I can see how anyone seeing a dragon might become frightened but the mayor also mentioned disappearing livestock.”

“That’s the wolves, there’s a pack that hunts this area. It’s why I was in dragon form as I returned to the cave, so they wouldn’t bother me.”

 

After a couple more hours of questions and answers, the team is getting hungry.

Laxus- “It’s almost lunch time and we need to go tell the mayor he doesn’t need to worry about a dragon anymore.”

Natsu- “Yeah and I’m hungry!”

Gray- “When are you not hungry!”

Lucy- “Well we can’t leave Anna here. In fact, you should come back with us.”

“Where? I don’t really know the world anymore.”

Natsu- “To Fairytail, that’s the guild we belong to. There are already 5 of us dragon slayers, the more the merrier!”

Lucy- “We can help you make the transition. We can maybe even be a family again..”

“I’d like that very much Lucy.”

 

Anna packs up her few possessions, the guys lending a hand to carry things. Heading back into town, they stop at the mayor’s mansion.  Lucy, Levy, and Gray go inside while the others wait for them outside 

Lucy- “Sir we found your problem and have taken care of it.”

“You found a dragon!”

Levy- “There was no dragon. We found the cave and there was evidence of someone using it like a home; maybe a hermit or something.  They must have scared your eyewitness away with a magical projection so they wouldn’t be bothered.”

“But what about the livestock going missing?”

Gray- “Well is there not wolves in that forest? Maybe they have been taking the livestock.” 

Lucy- “It looks like whomever was in that cave has left. So you shouldn’t be having any more problems but if you do please contact us immediately and we will come back and check it out again.”

“Alright, well thank you for your help, now we don’t need to worry about the dark anymore.”

After collecting their reward of 1 million Jewel, the group heads to a café for lunch.

Wendy- “So what time does the train arrive?”

Levy- “The one to Magnolia; tomorrow morning.”

Wendy- “So we need to stay the night?”

Gray- “There’s one more option, we could take the one to Tetsudō-eki station, it will be here in just a couple of hours… and we could stay at Sabertooth…”

Natsu- “Oh hell no!”

Gray- “It might be good for Anna to see Sting and Rogue.”

Natsu- “Ugh, I really don’t want to deal with Sting!”

Lucy- “Aww, I’ll protect you Natsu.”

“Ha ha Luce! Not funny.”

Anna- “I’d love to see Sting and Rogue!”

Lucy- “Well I guess it’s settled. Levy could you call Rogue and tell him were coming but not to tell Sting, and don’t mention Anna either.”

“Sure, I brought a communication lacrima in case we needed back up.”

Anna- “What’s a communication lacrima?”

Lucy- Chuckling, “It’s a way to contact people.”

 

“Rogue, it’s me Levy.”

“Hi Levy, what’s up?”

“Well we’re on our way home from Inaka village and we were wondering if we can stay the night there as a pit stop.”

“I don’t see why not, how many of you are there?”

“8 of us”

“Yeah no problem, we can accommodate. We’ll see you guys later.”

“Thanks Rogue and keep this quiet, we have a surprise for you and Sting!”

“Surprise?”

“Yeah it’s nothing bad. Don’t worry.”

 

7pm and the train finally arrives at Tetsudō-eki station. Walking up to Sabertooth Anna is a little apprehensive.  It’s been so long since she’s been around people that she’s nervous.  She keeps her hood up and head down. 

“Hi Fairytail, back so soon!” decries Sting, “Rogue, why didn’t you tell me they were coming!”

“They asked me to keep it a surprise.”

“So what brings you here? And who’s the stranger that smells like Lucy?”

Levy- “Before we show you, we’d like to meet with just you two in private.”

Rogue- “Private?”

Sting- Raising an eyebrow, “Let’s go to the conference room.”

 

Natsu, Lucy and Anna trail behind the group for different reasons. Natsu wants to keep Lucy far from Sting, and Anna is unsure of her surroundings 

Once inside the conference room Sting motions for everyone to have a seat around the table, “could we get anyone drinks, food?”

Laxus- “Drinks would be great, I could use some alcohol.”

Gajeel- “Food too would be nice.”

With the help of a couple of other Sabertooth members, Rogue returns with food and drinks for everyone. After the others leave the room Lucy starts out the conversation.

I guess we should just come out with the shocker. Guys, we’d like you to meet Anna, my birth mother.”

Removing her cloak, Anna stands up. “It’s so great to see you boys again; you’ve grown up to be such handsome young men, I know Weisslogia and Skiadrum would be proud.”

“Y,you know us??!” questions Sting. Chuckles are heard around the room.

“I know all of you slayer kids. I helped raise you for a couple of years.  Well of course that was 400 years ago.”

Sting- “Holy crap! and you look just like Lucy!”

“More like Lucy looks a lot like her mother.” Corrects Rogu 

“I was told you helped to defeat Aconologia. Thank you, now I no longer need to hide from him.”

Lucy- “We’ve invited her to stay with us at Fairytail, to help her transition back into the world again.”

Levy- “But we also thought it fitting to stop here so you could meet seeing as how all of your pasts are intertwined.”

Rogue- “How are you still alive?”

“After you all were sent to the future, Acnologia found me again and forced me to become like him.”

Sting- “So you can transform into an actual dragon, that’s so cool!”

“Yes if I need to, but I don’t like doing it.”

Rogue- “So in your human form you would be more like a dragon slayer?”

“Yes, but I’m more like Lucy; I can command multiple dragon slayer magic.”

 

As the conversations continue amongst the group, Sting has started to stare at Anna, directing many of his questions towards her in a flirtatious manor. Whispering to Lucy, Natsu confides to her, “I think Sting is developing a crush on your mom.” 

Lucy rolls her eyes, “Ugh, I know. What is it with him!”

“Well you both look alike, smell alike, use the same magic, and like Rogue said; he likes blondes.”

“Yeah but she’s old enough to be his mother.”

“True, but since she stopped aging she doesn’t look it anymore; hell she could be your older sister instead of mother.”

 

Nearing 11pm Rogue takes everyone to the sleeping quarters. “We have 4 rooms prepared for you.” They are divided as Natsu & Lucy, Anna & Wendy, Gajeel & Levy, and Laxus & Gray.

“Thank you Rogue. 

“We’ll see you all in the morning.”

 

With their train to Magnolia not for 4 more hours, the next morning the group hangs out at Sabertooth. Gray and Rufus share make magic spells.  Levy, Yukino, and Wendy chit chat about girl stuff.  Laxus and Orga discuss whose lightning magic is better.  And Natsu and Rogue talk about dragon slayer magic. 

“Lucy, would you care to talk a walk with me?”

“Um, sure mom, Natsu, is that okay with you?”

“Sure babe, I’ll just be here with Rogue.”

 

“Where do you wanna walk?”

“I just want to be in the sun!” she beams. “I didn’t go out much in the daytime.”  “Lucy, I just want to say thank you for giving me this opportunity to get to know you.  I am truly sorry that your life started off the way it did, but I am grateful to have this second chance.”

“I’m sorry too for snapping at you. Before I understood you’re reasons, I thought maybe you just wanted to abandon me or something.  But then again, I’ve had a pretty good life here.  Layla was a wonderful mother to me.  Jude was not the greatest father, but before he died we were starting to patch things up between us.  Then there’s Fairytail, and Natsu, and all my spirits and friends.  Yeah I’ve had a fun and adventurous life.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to catch up on each other’s lives. So, tell me about Natsu.  How did you guys meet in this present time?”

“I had run away from home and was in Hargeon Port city, and he was there looking for Igneel. At the time no one knew that the dragons were hibernating within the dragon slayers.  Anyways, long story short he ended up saving me from a slave trader who kidnaps young girls and offered to take me to Fairytail because that was my dream.  We’ve pretty much been inseparable ever since, though it took 10 years for us to become an actual couple.”

“What took so long?”

“Well, Natsu can be immature, and I don’t think he understood what love was, plus 7 of those years we were in suspended animation after Acnologia attacked us. But luckily our first Master, Mavis Vermillion triggered a spell that saved us.  Then the Alvarez incident happened when he killed Zeref and I almost died.  When he almost lost me, is when he realized how he felt about me, and I for him.”

“So you two have bonded as dragon mates, but you haven’t gotten married yet? Any reason?”

“Um, just never got around to it. After I developed these powers we’ve been focusing mostly on that.” 

“Tell me about your spirits. How many keys do you have?”

“I have 9 gold keys, and 4 silver ones. At one point I could have had all 13 but I turned down 3 of them.”

“Why’d you do that? It would make you more powerful.”

“Because my friend has those keys and she loves her spirits. As long as she treats them well, I’d never break their bond.  I can introduce you to her; she’s here in the Sabertooth guild.”

 _‘This is perfect for my plans, I know where 12 of the keys are!’_ “Maybe when we head back in, so which gold keys do you have?”

“Leo, Capricorn, Taurus, Virgo, Cancer, Scorpio, Gemini, Aries, Sagittarius.”

“What happened to Aquarius?”

“Well…” she pauses holding back the moisture developing in her eyes, “that’s a painful story. When we fought the demon guild Tartaros, we were losing, I was almost out of magic and Aquarius helped me to summon the Spirit King, to do that I had to sacrifice her key because it had to be a spirit that I had the strongest connection to.  In the end I was able to summon the king but I lost her in the process……  But she told me there is a new key somewhere out there; I just need to find it.”

“I’m sorry; I know how hard it is to give up a spirit. But I am amazed you were powerful enough to summon the king, not even I could do that.”

“Oh mustache man loves me. I have other stories about him I’ll tell you later.  Maybe I can even take you to meet him when we get back to Fairytail.”

“We can’t go to the spirit realm!”

“Uh, yeah we can, I’ve gone there many times.”

“Wow, I am so proud of the woman you have become!”

“and this was all before I became a dragon slayer.” Lucy smiles

“I will help you find Aquarius’ key, and I will teach you everything I know as well, both in Celestial and Dragon Slayer magic.”

“Thanks mom. Before we head back let me explain about life as a guild mage, and for a wizard it’s always best to be part of a guild.  We do missions like the one where we found you.  In return for the service we get a reward.  Part of the money goes to the guild but most of it we keep to live off of.  I called my old landlord this morning and my old apartment was still available so I’ve rented it out for you.  The monthly rent is 70,000 Jewel.  I know you aren’t used to having to pay rent and such but don’t worry we’re here to help you get adjusted to living in the open again. 

Fairytail is the strongest guild in Fiore. But more so, it’s like a family where we all take care of each other.  That’s why I love it so much.  When Sting became Master of Sabertooth he modeled them after us.  It’s up to you if you want to join Fairytail or not but I suggest you do for now.”

“What about Sabertooth?”

“Ugh! Sting, are you following me!”

“You wish. So Anna, we’d loooove it if you’d stay here with us.”

“Sting, don’t even think about it!”

“Think about what? I don’t know what you’re implying.”

“You know exactly what I’m implying!”

“Why, are you jealous?” he grins

“Ugh! No! Just leave my mom alone.”

“Lucy, Sting, what are you two talking about?”

Trying to be the smooth talker he places his hand on Anna’s shoulder, “I don’t know what she’s talking about but I’m just trying to be hospitable.”

“You are trying to hit on my mother!” Lucy screams

“Uh, I am not!” trying to act shocked and hurt, “I can’t believe you’d think I’d do that.”

“Sting just go away before I hurt you.” She flashes to her purple colored eyes.

“Fine Blondie. Anna we can talk later.” He kisses her hand and walks away.

“Um, okay. Bye Sting.”  After Sting leaves, “What was that all about?”

“Natsu and I noticed him fawning over you yesterday, and he was doing it again.”

Chuckling, “I know I look closer to your ages now but I think it would be awkward. Anyways back to our conversation.  So where do you live?”

“Natsu and I have a cozy little cottage on the outskirts of Magnolia.”  

“Well I think I’ll take your advice and join Fairytail, I may move on later but it would be best to be in a comfortable place while I adjust to this time.”

“Great! Let’s go back in and I’ll introduce you to Yukino.”

 

Finding her in the dining hall with the others, “Yukino, I’d like to introduce you to my mother Anna. Anna this is Yukino.”

“It’s nice to meet you Anna.”

“Likewise Yukino, my daughter tells me you are also a Celestial Spirit Wizard.”

“Yes, I have Libra, Pisces, and Ophiuchus.”

“I can tell you love your spirits, I’m glad they have such a caring owner again.”

“You knew them?”

“I once had 12; Ophiuchus was the one key I didn’t have.”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool.”

“That was many, many years ago. But please could you tell them Anna Heartfillia says hello?”

“I’ll do that the next time I see them.”

“Thank you Yukino, that means a lot to me.”

 

Back home at Fairytail, the first stop is the guild hall. “Erza, could we meet in your office.”

“Lucy, welcome back, and who is this woman that looks a lot like you?”

“This is Anna, my mother.”

“How is that possible?”

“We found her in Inaka Village.” After telling Erza the whole story, “could she join Fairytail?”

“Of course, I’d never turn away a family member.”

“Thank you Erza for allowing me to join. I look forward to working with everyone here and getting to know my daughter again.”

“We are glad to have you here Anna. I’m sure there is a lot you could teach us as well.  So where would you like your guild stamp?”

“How about on my left shoulder blade.”

“As you wish. Now that that is done, let me introduce you to the rest of our family.

 

“Natsu, since it’s dark already I think it’s best if my mom stays at our home tonight and tomorrow we’ll move her into her apartment.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Oh but I don’t want to intrude.”

“No, don’t worry it’s fine. Natsu are you going to stay here at the hall?  I’m gonna take mom to our place.”

“I won’t be too much longer Luce.”

“Okay babe.” She gives him a peck on the lips before heading out with her mom in tow. 

 

Setting up the spare bed for her mom, she makes them dinner. Natsu walks in just as she finishes cooking.  “Figures, did you smell it on your way here?”

“I’d never miss my wife’s cooking!”

“We’re not married yet.”

He shrugs his shoulders, “Eh, Close enough.” Anna chuckles

 

After dinner the three are sitting in the living room. “Babe I wanna take mom to the celestial world to say hi to everyone but that means I’ll be gone about 3 months.”

“Can’t I come with you!” he whines

“Of course you can.”

Anna starts to laugh, “You know Natsu, you’re still so much like that little boy I watched growing up.

He grins, “Yeah Luce reminds me all the time I’ll probably never totally grow up.”

“So what about my apartment?”

“Oh we’re not going right now, first thing tomorrow we’ll take care of that, I need to let Erza know we’ll be gone a little while too. But first I’m gonna check to make sure it’s okay with the spirits.  Leo could you come here!”

“You called my love.”

“Who you calling _‘your love!’_ ”

“Natsu calm down, it’s just Leo.”

“Hi Leo, it’s been a long time.”

“Oh my… Anna! How?!”

“It’s a long story. My daughter found me.”

“Leo, I wanna take mom to the Celestial Spirit world in a couple of days to say hi to everyone. Could you ask the king if that would be okay?”

"For you Princess anything; I’ll be right back.” Leo disappears

“How’d you do that without his key??”

“Leo’s special, he can come and go as he pleases. Sometimes it gets on my nerves but he owes me his life; I saved him from dying.”

“They can’t die.”

“Yes they can, well more like they disappear for good when their magic runs out. See he broke a rule once and was forbidden from returning to the spirit world.  After 3 years, his magic was nearly spent.  It took a lot of my energy but I was able to convince the king to forgive and reinstate him as a spirit.  I couldn’t just let a friend die like that.”

“And now I am forever in her debt.”

“Leo! You scared me.”

“Sorry Princess; didn’t mean to. The king says of course, he’s always thrilled to see his old friend and meet her mother who he’s heard a lot about.  This is exciting!  So when are you coming?”

“How about 2 days from now?”

“Great!! I’ll tell everyone.  We’ll have a party!” 

“Thanks Leo, could you let Virgo know I’ll call her when we’re ready so she can bring us Celestial Spirit outfits.”

“Of course! I’ll see you in two days!” he disappears again.

Anna is smiling at her daughter. “What do I have something on my face?”

“No I’m just overwhelmed. They obviously love you a lot.”

 

The following morning, they stop at the guild first to let Erza know of their plans. Gajeel, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy, and Erza then go with them to the apartment.   After paying the landlord for 6 months of rent the team goes to work setting the place up.  Some of the furniture is Lucy’s stuff from storage, a spare dresser, coffee table, couch, kitchen items.  They purchase a few other items Anna will need, a bed, curtains, bath towels, and toiletries.  By mid-afternoon they’re done.  “Thank you so much everyone for helping me.  I promise to pay you all back somehow.”

Erza- “Don’t worry Anna, at Fairytail we take care of our family.”

 

The next morning at Anna’s apartment.

“Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!”

“You summoned Princess? Aya, Hello Anna!”

“Hi Virgo!”

“Virgo, could you bring an outfit for the 3 of us?”

“Already done Hime,” She hands an outfit to each of them. After changing their clothes Virgo teleports them to the Celestial Spirit World and takes them straight to the king. 

Standing around are all of Lucy’s spirits, and Yukino’s too. “Hello my old friend!  And I see you’ve brought guests.”

“Hi King! You remember Natsu.”

“How could I forget someone who saved my life.”

“And I don’t believe you ever met my mother Anna.”

“No, but I know all about her from what the spirits have told me.”

Tears are welling up in Anna’s eyes. She hasn’t seen everyone in about 400 years.  She’s almost speechless.

“Anna!” they all shout as they rush up to hug her and Lucy. Some of them have tears in their eyes too.

Stepping back so her mom can spend some time with all of the spirits, Natsu holds Lucy from behind and kisses the top of her head, “This was a great idea; I think this will help your mom a lot.”

“I think so too.” She smiles.

 

A celebration commences with lots of food to go around. The spirits, though happy to see Anna, tell her how wonderful a friend and owner her daughter has been to them.  “Hime, your mom was just like you, she cared about us a lot.” remarks Virgo

Capricorn- “I’m sorry we could not reveal any of your past to you Lucy but we swore a promise to Anna never to reveal it.”  

Lucy- “It’s okay, I understand.”

Leo- “So now we get to work with two beautiful ladies!”

Anna- “I see you haven’t changed Leo, still a ladies man.” She laughs. 

“And I will never change!” he declares

As the day winds down, “Lucy, I have some information for you.”

“What is it Grandpa Crux?”

“It’s about you being a Celestial Wizard and a Dragon Slayer, but not just any Dragon Slayer, a Fourth Generation Slayer born of the blood of a dragon. Have you been combining both types of  magic?”

“Yes I’ve been dabbling at it.”

Natsu- “I think her Celestial Dragon force is the most beautiful form of all the slayer’s!”

“That is quite extraordinary. In all my research, you are the first one to successfully do that.”

“Really!”

“Yes, you see while your mom is still a Celestial Wizard and a dragon slayer, without any keys she cannot harness the spirits magic like you can, and frankly your magical powers exceeded hers even before you became a dragon slayer.”

“My darling girl, I never thought of it but that makes you very special!”

“How so?”

Grandpa Cruz- “Well it was foretold that if a Celestial Dragon Slayer was to exist, because of the combination of the two magics they could eventually become so powerful they would no longer need the keys to harness Celestial magic, they could draw energy directly from the stars themselves.”

Anna- “But that won’t happen yet, there’s another part to that legend.”

Grandpa Crux- “You would have to possess all 13 keys.”

“Oh well that’s not happening as long as Yukino has the other three, and as long as she continues to treat her spirits well, I’d never take them from her.”

Grandpa Cruz- “If for whatever reason you do acquire them, that’s what could happen to you.”

“But mom, you were a dragon slayer And a celestial wizard, why didn’t you become a celestial dragon slayer?”

“No, remember, I gave up my keys before Acnologia kidnapped me. Besides from what I have been learning I agree with Crux that you are much more powerful than I was.”

Lucy- “Oh right. You really think so?”

Anna- “I was never able to summon the king nor be able to visit this spirit realm. Leo also gave me the full story from when you saved him.  That took a lot of power and yet it didn’t kill you.  That means you were far stronger than you must have realized.”

Natsu- “Lucy, I hate to say this but I think we should be heading home now, if we stay any longer we’ll be gone another 3 months.”

Lucy- “Thanks Grandpa Crux for the story.”

 

Saying their goodbye’s with lots of hugs and tears, Virgo transports them back to Anna’s apartment. “Thank you Virgo, we’ll see you later. 

“You’re welcome Hime. It was nice seeing you again Anna.” She disappears with a worried look on her face.

“Lucy, thank you for taking me to see them all.”

“You’re welcome mom. They were happy to see you too.”

“They told me so much, about their time working with you, how you treat them more like friends and family. They really, truly love you daughter and that makes me very happy.”

“I love them all too. So Mom, were heading home now.  Are you okay here by yourself?”

Chuckling, “I think I’ll be fine, you kids go on. I’ll see you at the guild tomorrow.” 

“Okay, good night mom.”

 

_‘Don’t worry about me Ryuu, your time will soon come to an end. To think I waited 400 years for this moment.  Now that you kids took care of Acnologia for me I can finally become the Celestial Dragon Queen!_

_But first we must find Aquarius’ key…’_

 

 

To be continued…

 

 

**Prelude**

 

A month after Natsu, Lucy, and Anna visited the Celestial Spirit World Yukino is on a mission and summons Pisces to assist her. After they have completed their job Pisces makes a request of her.

“Yukino, you must not trust Anna.”

“Anna? Why, she seems nice.”

“When we saw her again, she wasn’t the same woman we remember. Her heart is corrupted and we fear she may try to hurt you and Lucy. 

“But why would she hurt her own daughter?”

“We aren’t sure exactly what her intentions are. But Lucy’s spirits don’t think she’ll believe them if they try to warn her, not yet anyways since she’s just getting to know her mother again.  Please just be careful around her.”

“Um, thank you Pisces, I will.”

 

 

 

Thank you everyone for reading the story!  The sequel will be called Heaven’s Queen.


End file.
